Reality Lapse
by DreamHunter019
Summary: Naruto Harry Potter V Xover. Who would have thought that Sasuke and Naruto's attempt to kill a certain snake bastard will lead them to a different world? And who would have thought that certain world has their own snake bastard to deal with? Two worlds colliding, is it for the better? Or for the worse? New friends, new teachers... new enemies... and upgraded relationship? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 Wrong Escape

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOCNESS - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

Warning: Fast scenes. Maybe grammatical errors. I may or may not continue... depending on the replies I get. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter I - Wrong Escape**

_**Machigatta Dasshutsu**_

_- You left me once thus I'll tightly clutch on you. So that if ever you shall leave, you'll take me with you -_

"You sure about this? Sasuke?"

A fifteen year old blond boy with whiskers plastered on his face grimaced nervously at the taller boy beside him. They were hiding behind a big old bush rooted in front of a revoltingly decorated oak door that seemed to be the entrance of hell itself. Engraved on the wood was a number of snake heads with their tongues sticking out and fangs protruding their busted bodies.

There stood in front of them was the entrance to the Otokage.

"Not chickening out are you, scaredy-cat?" the black-haired ninja answered teasingly without averting his gaze from the door. His eyes flickered dangerously from dark onyx to blood crimson. He tried to focus his senses at the whole perimeter, checking if there were unnecessary chakra signatures, especially behind those doors.

"Of course not!" the blond boy protested, successfully stopping himself from shouting. "And the name's Naruto not scaredy-cat, teme!"

"Hn."

"What? No better replies?" Naruto tried to kill his inner mumblings.

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Well… I told you my purpose and I need not repeating it."

"Uh… I'm just making sure that you are not thinking of something wrecked with that highly inflated head of yours, teme," Naruto whispered. Behind that joke was a deep cut of how he remembered Sasuke forcing his Chidori on his throbbing chest living him half-dead at the Valley of the End. It was just last month when he found the same but grown up boy standing in front of the Konoha gates soaking from the angry rain.

It was raining back then and Naruto was about to leave to fulfill a rank C mission of assisting a certain princess back to her village. It was nothing dangerous since the village was not engrossed in any sort of dangerous activities, _any_ ninja-related activities. Naruto had guessed that the Hokage just wanted to deflect his attention to something… _anything_ that was Sasuke unrelated. This maddening mission had been the most appropriate excuse and at the same time, a prank, given the fact that the princess he was about to escort was a complete bitch. But as soon as the Konoha gates flew open, Naruto thought that Tsunade's efforts were all in vain when his eyes widened, staring at his former teammate standing in front of him, rain and blood soaked.

The thought of having Orochimaru's soul inside Sasuke never found a space in Naruto's mind. He dashed forward his messy comrade and had the raven around his arms muttering inaudible thanks. With his sudden return, the rank C mission was given to someone else ('Oh Kami, I knew you love me.'). Godaime Hokage Tsunade was completely out of words and so as the whole village and therefore cannot think of any reason that triggered Sasuke to come back. Apparently, they asked him why but since he was still as stubborn as ever, probably much worse than before, they ended up as a bunch of failures.

Naruto was beyond jovial with Sasuke's return and never even doubted him. But not the council. They were exasperated and wanted the raven dead as punishment for leaving the village and involving himself with the wanted-nin, Orochimaru. Obviously, the knuckle-head was the first one to oppose and then started acting like Sasuke's instant lawyer. With his nice choice of words and logical perspectives that no one knew he was capable of thinking (being a stupid ninja like him), the council was taken aback ("Sasuke killed no one and never laid any finger in the village when he left."). And soon decided to close the case and grant Sasuke his freedom.

Sasuke was indeed freed and was forgiven almost by the entire village although he hadn't regained their trust completely. He never spoke to anyone since his return unless you count his notable 'hn' an actual word. Naruto was entirely shocked when the raven spoke to him in full sentences and told him that he had to set off and finish his deal with the snake bastard. Naruto was against the idea, but when Sasuke told him that he wasn't completely free with his curse mark lying liberally on his shoulder – here they were in front of the Sound gate, hiding.

"If you want to kill Orochimaru, then why are we hiding here? We are going to be found out anyway," Naruto scratched his head, totally unsure of what his partner wanted.

"Dobe, because we want a surprise attack. We want to kill him not chase him down," Sasuke sighed defeated, why was the dobe very _dobe_?

"We should have informed Tsunade no baachan about this," the blond muttered, "We might even be labeled as missing-nins with our sudden disappearance!"

"The only one who's gonna be labeled as the missing-nin is me. They'll probably think that I kidnapped you or something and besides, if we tell her, we won't be in here."

"But if you are to be labeled missing again, then how am I supposed to save your sorry self?"

"You don't need to… and I won't ask you to."

"That's not my poi—"

"Shh!" Naruto felt a sweat dropped from his temple to his chin from the raven's warning. Silently, he grabbed two kunais from his pouch and made a ready stance just in case.

"What? Did they manage to catch our presence?" Naruto asked.

"No… I don't think so, but they're coming."

"How many?"

"Listen," the raven muttered also shifting to his fighting stance, "Two Oto-nins will be appearing from those doors within two minutes, probably of chuunin ranks. Once they get out…we kill them, then we get in." He stated firmly as he too, grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

Naruto nodded, his knees bending lower and his upper body lunging forward.

"Let's make this as fast and as silent as possible, ready?"

"I don't take orders from you, teme…"

"I'll take that as a yes, then…"

"Aren't you a bit talkative tonight, teme?"

"Dobe," Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Fine…"

"On my signal…"

_Three, two… one… ZERO. _

The gate opened revealing two highly equipped sound-nins standing by the door and were apparently unaware of the two's presence. Taking this as an opportunity, the blond shinobi jolted to a tree and jumped on a branch to have a clearer aim at the first nin. Having the target locked, without sparing another second, he swiftly threw his kunai and successfully hit the sound-nin's throat killing him in the process. Before the other nin was capable of processing what was happening, Sasuke appeared behind him, slitting his throat to death.

"Get in…"

"What did I tell you about ordering me?" Naruto gave him an irritated look but nevertheless complied.

"Whatever…" Sasuke motioned, following the blond inside.

"Infiltration successful," Naruto grinned as he continued to walk through a large and seemingly deserted corridor. "So this is the bastard's hideout huh?"

"An obvious yes, dobe."

"It spooks me out, but nevertheless, expected. How did you last in this place for almost two years, teme?"

"The same question I was going to ask myself."

"Ha! Good thing you came back then."

"Hn."

The both of them commenced walking past a lot of rooms that were almost identical with each other. Naruto could not help but to shiver since the place reminded him so much about the hunted houses from Kiba's ghost stories. The place was eerily dark due to the fact that there were no windows to invite any natural light coming from the outside. The only source of light was the old burning torches sticking proportionally from the opposite sides of the walls. The horrible decorations kept on suggesting that the place was indeed ghostly. The fact that there was also a horrible smelling mist brimming in the area made the place more like a true haunted house.

"Sa...suke? There aren't any g-ghosts here, are there?" Naruto stuttered in the most un-ninja like way.

"Remind me to kill Kiba the moment we get back okay?"

"Why? Did he make Akamaru piss at you?"

"No. For poisoning your already dead mind, dead-last. Stupid ghost stories… are you five?"

"Bastard."

The walk continued but Naruto felt a sudden change in his temperature. Two seconds ago, he was sweating badly because the place never welcomed any gentle breeze from the outside as much as the lights weren't also welcomed and now… he was shivering. His eyes were drifting… edging… betraying…

The thought of the corridors being this empty worried Sasuke. It was already half an hour since they entered the compound and they had not suffered any assault from the opponent, not a single attack at all! This place was supposed to be filled with a bunch of murderers craving for blood yet they met none of them. It was not that he actually wanted some sound-nins on their trail but to have none at all was slightly confusing. Were they that _really _successful in masking their chakra? Or were they already anticipated by the enemy?

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke was about to turn to his partner when a thought hit him but a loud thud from his back echoed throughout the corridor.

"Naruto!" he shouted as he caught the falling shinobi in his arms. The blond's usual tan skin was almost as pale as his. His breathing was uneven and he was as cold as ice. "N-Naruto, wake up!"

"Oh no, he won't… yet," an older bespectacled shinobi with white hair tied in his back snickered from the shadow and threw a surgery knife from his grasp.

Being the so-called prodigy, Sasuke successfully blocked the knife that it hit the left wall instead of the sleeping blond.

"Yakushi Kabuto…" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What an honor, Sasuke-kun. Are you here to reconsider Orochimaru-sama's offers?" Kabuto smirked, finally revealing himself from the shadow. "Too bad he needs you no longer."

"Dream on," Sasuke heaved his katana from his back, adjusting his stance. "Dobe, get up," but Naruto stayed motionless as if he was already swimming inside his dreamland. "Naruto?"

"I told you didn't I, Sasuke-kun? He won't," Kabuto stood unwavering in front of him, as if he had the upper hand.

'_Holy shit! The mist! It was poison!'_ Sasuke twitched. As soon as he realized what was going on, his vision started to swim. It was that creepy mist from earlier messing up their senses. But wait… was it fatal? He immediately covered his mouth and took the blond on his shoulder. _'Shit! I have to find cover!'_

He was about to turn his back from the genin and depart but two scalpels with impossible sharpness pinned him via his jacket on the wall. He groaned as he tried to keep his hold on his blond companion.

"Finally noticed my trick, eh? Don't worry… it's not poison, just something to stun you," Kabuto said. "It doesn't matter anyways... Orochimaru-sama said that you are now off use… and I am now to dispose you here."

Sasuke replied with a smirk, "Too bad for me huh? Don't worry. I have never reconsidered his offer, and it also happens that I refuse to suffer death with your pathetic likes, Kabuto."

Kabuto frowned. "I don't know where you're getting at Sasuke, but you won't be able to escape this time… and oh… I thank you for bringing the Jinchuuriki here too."

The bespectacled genin was about to attack when the raven freed himself from the scalpels restraining him. Sasuke forcefully swayed his left leg right to the genin's face making him loose his balance. Taking this as an opportunity, he threw his fist at the same spot he hit earlier knocking his opponent out hopefully for five minutes, enough to buy them time. As soon as Kabuto's body fell immobile on the ground, he grabbed the blond again and darted off the corridor as fast as he could before his body would stop obeying him completely. It was true that he can beat the genin to death, but fighting with an unconscious partner was another story.

Sasuke navigated left and right making sure that he had enough distance with Kabuto. Realizing that he was already energy drained thanks to the poisonous mist earlier, he decided to take a break and pushed the door on his right quickly settling inside. Confirming that the coast was clear, he locked the door from the inside and released a heavy sigh of relief as he tried to keep his grasp from what we all call consciousness. He slid down against the door and dropped onto his shoulder having the unconscious blond lie on his tired laps.

"Sa..suke?" the blond on his lap muttered. "Where are we?"

"Already awake huh?" _'Must be the Kyuubi'_ Sasuke tried to speak as loud as he could to prevent his brain from slacking.

Naruto jerked his head up and seeing his raven companion in an almost defeated condition, he gasped. "Holy! What happened to you, Sasuke?"

"N-nothing. Just… stunned."

"Stunned?" Naruto panicked.

"Worry not. It'll wear off just a moment."

"For a moment? Look Sasuke, you can't even stand!"

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. We have to get out of here"

"I told you I'm fine! That mist from the earlier was a trap… I'm not poisoned okay?"

Naruto nodded deciding to believe the raven's words. "Okay. So… where are we?"

Sasuke's sleepy eyes wandered as he wordlessly observed the room – the ceiling, the flooring, the cushion, the cupboard, the walls, the door, the doorknob, the windows, the mess… so familiar…

"Holy Shit," Sasuke's eyes widened upon realizing their current location. "We are at _his_ room."

"His room? Orochimaru?" Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch for precaution. He shifted his gaze from left to right, upwards and downwards but there was no sight of the Sannin. "But he's not here… is he?"

"He must have… gone off."

"Shit we're too late. Do you think he's off to Konoha to get your ass back?"

"No. I don't think so," it was then when Sasuke remembered what Kabuto had said a while ago, something about Orochimaru not needing him anymore. Initially, the sudden news made Sasuke's heart leap from joy that finally… the bastard gave up on him and he need not to worry about the Sannin on his trail, chasing him wherever he would go. But why? Why would Orochimaru lose his interest in Sasuke that he was ever proclaiming since he could remember? That may only mean one thing right?

Did he find someone willing? Someone more dangerous? Someone more—

"They're coming!"

Sasuke's mentally cursed when his train of thoughts was fiercely interrupted by Naruto's notice. He soon regretted it when two pairs of footsteps came reverberating one minute away from them. The footsteps were mockingly slow and piercing, as if their tormenter were aware of their current incapacities. Sasuke felt his body became limp and cursed the stupid mist. If it wasn't because of that childish trap, he had already managed to break the bastard Kabuto's sickening neck and turned his cursed carcass into powdered charcoal.

_Forty seconds._

"There are two of them…" Sasuke whispered, "Kabuto… and Orochimaru."

"So he knew we're coming?"

"I don't know… but I'm sure that Kabuto had already told him," Sasuke said, settling on his fighting stance.

_Twenty._

"No teme, we have to run for it… you can't fight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No… I have too."

"Sasuke! You're too weak to fight!"

_Fifteen_

"For the last time, dobe… I must kill him… not later… not tomorrow… now!" Sasuke glowered, his eyes glinting dangerously.

_Twelve._

"Sasuke, we are defenseless we'll—"

"I _will_ fight, Naruto!"

_Ten._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto clenched his fist and then unclenched it before tapping the behind of Sasuke's neck. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave me again," He once again muttered as the raven fell on his hands completely asleep. He was so vulnerable considering that he fell out cold that easily. _'Now the exit?'_

_Five._

Naruto turned left and right trying to look for a window. There were three but were already blocked with large chunks of grayish stones. He tried to punch them away but it was no use. He cursed, he wasn't fully recovered (thanks to the mist) and now he couldn't even punch a pillow-soft stone? _'Shit!'_

_Four._

'_Calm down, foxie… okay… no exit? Fine! Let's make one…' _Naruto clasped his fingers muttering his favorite magic word 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' Seconds later, three identical copies of the blond emerged. The first two clones busied themselves in making a bluish white sphere, Rasengan, on the palm of the third clone while the original was holding Sasuke.

When the Rasengan was done, the third clone confidently made a run towards a wall that he guessed would bring them outside once destroyed. The orb hit the wall and exploded malevolently.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and the wall remained… unharmed.

_Three._

'_Okay. So Sasuke forgot to tell me that the place is locked with chakra. Calm down Naruto… Calm down…' _Naruto pinched himself on his cheek. Why was he talking to himself in this urgent situation? Okay… maybe he was just simply losing his mind.

_Two._

'_Shit! We're going to die… just grab and throw anything!' _he strode forward the table beside the bed and grabbed the broken and rusty katana. He tried to remember what Asuma-sensei told him about channeling his wind type chakra on the said blade to put enough force on it. It was a stupid plan since the chakra on the katana wouldn't be comparable with his Rasengan but he had no other choice. They were about to die. Once he felt he that had fed enough chakra on it, he aimed at what he thought the softest side of the wall and casted it…

_One._

Wait… he threw it, didn't he?

Why was the rusty old katana still on his hand? Why was it glowing too bright? Why was there a swirling spiral of silver and orange light coming out from the piece of junk? Why was there too much force?

But before the whiskered ninja was able to come up of an answer, he felt himself and his companion being sucked by none other than the katana to a seemingly eternal abyss. He casted a glance at the door that was threatening to open. He waited for an attack but it never came when he and Sasuke were already spinning… spinning… and spinning…

Later he did wish that the torment would soon end.

_Zero._

* * *

TBC.

As you can see, Orochimaru is alive so my story did not reach the plot where Sasuke killed the bastard. Meaning, in my story, everything that happened before Sasuke-killed-Orochimaru arch is true and the scenes after those were changed. I CHANGED IT YEAH!

Uhm... reviews? I really need inspiration to continue this... especially when I'm having trouble of finding one. Thank you very much. I might update after a week... but it will still depend if I get enough feedback. Thanks~

_DreamHunter019_

_January 11, 2010_

_Edited: May 22, 2012_


	2. Chapter 2 Portkey

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

Okay... so... you guys are so silent, but I think for the sake of the Author Alerts and Story Alerts, I'll give you Chappie 2. It's a short chapter though. Bleh. And oh yeah, bold lines are **Japanese.**

Disclaimer: Someday, I will.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Portkey**

_**Portkey**_

_**- **As you sleep please dream of nothing but me_

_I'll be your nightmare and your sweet dream **-**_

Eyelids fluttered slowly and idly as violent golden rays streamed from the window just to hit the struggling lids. A pair of obsidian orbs was soon revealed. Darting its vision from left to right, up and down, they tried to recognize the seemingly mysterious place.

Shifting in a sitting position, Uchiha Sasuke had his curiosity on the bed which he deduced was the place where he had spent his entire night… resting.

His eyes blinked upon confusion.

'_**This isn't my bed,' **_he thought.

Still baffled, he tried to stand but was somewhat shocked when dizziness assailed his head. Taking him seconds to recover he blinked and saw the clothes he wore. He cocked his head, remembering that those weren't his clothes the other night. He was certainly wearing the infamous green chuunin vest of Konoha with of course, his clan symbol which was a fan. But now, it was a plain and dirty white shirt and same-colored sweat pants.

'_**This is really weird.'**_

The place was indeed unfamiliar. Not because he'd never been at the place but because the place was so unlike Konoha – the architectural construct was just… different.

The whole room was _undeniably_ huge which was twice as big as a normal house, _a whole normal house,_ at Konoha. The walls were made of black stones that seemed to be centuries old and was complimented by its smooth surface. There were numbers of unlit torches glued on the walls and each one of them was almost a meter and a half apart from each other. The door was made of oak and was thrice smaller than the Konoha gates. The ornaments were all made of wood but were all burnished smoothly and were all comically glossy. The beds… and there were numbers of beds too…

"Naruto?" Sasuke snapped at the sleeping boy who was settled on the bed right beside his. And the thought hit him…

Infiltration… Oto… "Naruto!"

Sasuke stumbled on his feet before pushing himself near the blond's bed.

"Oh no, dear boy you are not to wake him up," Sasuke almost dropped his composure when an he heard an unexpected and unfamiliar voice. He turned to see where it came from when he saw a tall, old woman wearing a burgundy, full-length gown with a pallid apron. It was enough to make Sasuke recognize her as a matron or a nurse. She was carrying a tray and on it were two goblets overflowing with sea green slimy mud-like substance emitting the nastiest smell Sasuke had ever encountered.

"And please dear boy, go back to your bed, right now."

But Sasuke did not move, not because he didn't want to, but because he _did not understand_. Did he hurt his ears or something?

"I don't know what had gotten into the Headmaster that he actually trusted the both of you! Great Scott! Who would know if I'm already treating mindless hooligan fools here, at the Hospital Wing!" She walked and placed the two smoldering goblets at the table beside Sasuke's bed.

Now Sasuke knew he was not mishearing it. She was definitely using a certain language he had never heard of or he even knew existed. But nevertheless, he's Uchiha Sasuke and he would certainly fix everything up.

"**Who are you?" **he asked. He was positive that the lady would have no idea about what he was talking about. He guessed he was right when a shocked face was etched at the lady's face.

"Merlin's beard! I have to call Headmaster. You… wait here," the lady panicked as what Sasuke expected and went darting off the room.

Sasuke contemplated whether to just haul Naruto on his back and run away from the crazy girl although he had this little inkling that there was something more than meets the eye. He decided to find out more about it and settled on a stool beside the blond's bed. He watched the blond sleep soundly. His lips were slightly parted and his locks were evermore rowdy as ever. He had _almost_ let out a chuckleto see the way the blond sleeps. It was not every day that you get to see the blond sleep in the most childish way one can ever imagine.

'_Is he dreaming about ramen again?' _

His eyebrows lined as he noticed the blond frown. There were sweatdrops running on his face and his fingers started to twitch. Sasuke was alarmed but before he could wake the blond from what it seemed like a bad dream, the door creaked open, revealing the lady from earlier with another new figure.

Deciding that the blond was more important than bunch of psychos in weird garments, he shifted his head to check the blond just to see him sleeping in a better state.

'_Okay maybe someone ate his ramen and he gladly beat whoever it was into a pulp.' _Sasuke mentally killed himself at that.

"Good morning visitors," Sasuke turned his attention at the new arrival just to make them see him lift his brows. "I see we're not going anywhere with this language… what do you call it? Ah… barrier?"

The raven grunted. He hated it when he did not understand.

"I guess I have to do it then," the old man sighed.

Sasuke watched the old man come forward. He was tall and thin and maybe calling him old was an understatement. He has a long silver beard and locks enough to be the sole evidence of his _very_ old age. He was wearing an elegant magenta robe that was almost swiping the floor and appeared to be layers thick. If the weather wasn't freezing, he would have labeled the man a freak. The man was almost as pale as him but his skin was rather wrinkled. His eyes were blue but were somewhat kept unnoticed because of the half-moon spectacles hindering the view. But what made this old man look relatively eccentric was his long crooked nose, as though it was a bird's beak or whatsoever. He was also wearing a purple hat that looked so much like a painter's.

The old man was now five steps away from the raven as he pulled a long slender stick out of his robes. The man's lips parted and said more words that Sasuke yearned he could understand. A golden stream of light erupted from the tip of the stick then exploded into a mass of golden dust that sprayed at Sasuke.

"The preparations are over, I daresay that you can understand me now, right?" Sasuke swear he saw the old man's eyes glitter.

"What did you just do?" Sasuke was in awe. Minutes ago, he was yearning to understand those psychos' language and now… he just… can? And the most of it… he was also speaking the language!

"Oh… let's say, I put up a translator spell on you so that you can now understand our language… English language to be more exact. Don't worry, you can still speak your language if you really wish to."

"English? Translator? Spell? What are you talking about? And where are we?" the raven's eyes were now tempted to transform into Sharingan but he decided to hold it back. He would not start a ruckus now that the blond was still sleeping and he believed the blond still needed the beauty rest.

"Please relax, dear boy. We are not going to hurt you and before we answer your questions, I've been taught that it is appropriate to introduce yourself to your new found friends," The old man took the seat offered by the matron and continued on his speech, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I'm always contented with Professor Dumbledore, my last name, yes."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and my companion is Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke paused for a bit and sustained with his infamous blank tune, "And I'm sorry to disappoint you that I'm not disclosing any more information other than our names."

The raven saw the other woman scowl at what he just said but ignored it deciding that he would not reveal any information about the two of them unless it was really considered necessary. Otherwise, it looked like the man he was talking to was satisfied by their mere names.

"I see… now Mr. Uchiha[1], would you mind to tell us how had you gotten yourself and your friend here at Hogwarts? Did you really intend to reach this place or was it some sort of an accident?"

"The latter, Dumbledore-san," Sasuke hated to talk, but he had no choice, right? "And where is this, Hogwarts?"

"In England… specifically, London."

"England? London?"

"I'm having the impression that you've never heard of such place, Mr. Uchiha?" Dumbledore stood up and went to the woman who came with him taking a rusty old katana from her hands. "Do you recognize this, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"We saw the both of you unconscious outside the castle, near the Whomping Willow. It was a really nasty place to end up with. You were really lucky that you did not fell inside of its 'terrain' or else you would meet the end of your lives considering that the both of you were already down," Dumbledore sat once again at the stool, offering the katana at the raven, "We saw your blond companion holding this."

The raven took the blade. "No. I don't recognize this, and what has it something to do with us ending up at this place?"

"You see, Mr. Uchiha… the blade is a portkey."

"A por— what?"

"A portkey. Magically jinxed objects used for apparition."

"You mean teleporting?"

"Yes."

"So, we ended up here because of that?" Sasuke raised his brow for the hundredth time, he had almost let go of his usual tone. Now he felt like he was as stupid as the Dobe.

"Yes and not just that," Dumbledore continued to explain. "This portkey seemed to be different in a way that portkeys transport individuals from place to place… not dimensions to dimensions."

"W-what?" the raven stuttered noting that Uchiha's never stutter. "You mean, this is another dimension? Different from us?"

"I'm sorry to say… but yes."

'_That explains the different ambiance.' "_So, how do we get back?"

Dumbledore stood up. "I believe that before I answer your question, Mr. Uchiha, that you should be ready to disclose information about your _home_ or else we might not be of help. In creating a portkey, we need the destination… yes… we need to set it up."

Sasuke mentally groaned. Would he risk the identity of his village to the people he just met? As far as he could remember it, it was mandatory to keep the village's identity hidden as much as possible. Why else would it be called hidden village then?

Well, the point there was 'as much as possible', meaning there are exceptions, moreover, they really needed help and these people were most likely their only hope.

"Our _dimension_ has what we call Land of Fire, Land of Wind, Land of Sound, Land of Water, Land of Lightning, Land of Earth and Land of Waves. Naruto and I came from the Land of Fire at the Hidden Village of Leaf or simply Konoha," Sasuke tried to make it clear.

"So, you came from Konoha. Is that the place where you got this blade?"

"No… I mean… I'm not sure. You said that Naruto had the blade, so… I had no idea where he got it."

"Maybe we could ask Mr. Uzumaki once he wakes up," Dumbledore took a peak at the sleeping blond. "In either way Mr. Uchiha, to answer your question, you can return to your dimension the same way you entered ours."

"So, we needed a portkey."

"Yes. Good thing you could catch up, but the problem is, the portkey you used made a shut down. It's not accessible anymore."

"What do you mean?"

The old man made a serious face. "We have to start from scratch. The portkey for dimension traveling is extremely different from the normal ones we use. It needs a _lot_ of magic. The fact that you and Mr. Uzumaki alone had activated such awfully powerful portkey would make it an understatement if I would relate the term 'powerful' to the both of you."

_Magic? It must be the term they use for chakra. _"How long will it take?" Sasuke asked.

"A year."

"A year?" Sasuke repeated. Great! Now they were going to be labeled as missing nins!

"Yes, and I'm most regretful to say that it is not the only thing we should fret about, Mr. Uchiha," the old man's tone changed dramatically, for a second back there, Sasuke thought he was facing a really grumpy Tsunade. "Dimensional portkeys are indisputably forbidden for dimension traveling might be a lever of destruction. Dark magic would be required in the process and it is not something to be proudly done in public I dare say."

"So it's illegal."

"Exactly."

"Since it's illegal, you won't be helping us?" the raven managed to include his sarcastic wince.

"Yes…" the old man paused and heaved a sigh. "And no."

"I'm having the impression that you would help us… but with a price? Dumbledore-san?" come to think of it, ninja's work for a price, and now… it was exactly the vice versa, no?

"I believe you are getting it wrong Mr. Uchiha. We will help you and Mr. Uzumaki to get back to your village. But since we will have a year for the preparation of the portkey, may you find it in your… _schedule_ to hang around Hogwarts for the entire school year…" Dumbledore hesitated, but his anxious face was now governed with a sly smirk, "…as students?"

Troublesome… as Shikamaru would name it. Sasuke grimaced. This was so out of his calculations. They had nothing to do with this world… err… dimension so it was not really a good idea for the raven to linger in here any longer and worse… to affiliate themselves in this world's affairs.

Oh yes. Sasuke could _so_ smell the evilness in this world's mist. He could so smell the stench in the air. He could hear it scream. He could see it… he was not a ninja for nothing.

"I believe it is something for the both of us to decide, Dumbledore-san," Sasuke gave a gritty response.

"Of course… now if you please…" Dumbledore finally stood up ready to leave. He was dusting off the crumple on his robe that he got from sitting. "Please come to me, or to Minerva, you can call her Professor McGonagall," he pointed at the tall witch wearing emerald-green robes, "about whatever your decisions will be."

Sasuke gave a nod. He _really_ hated talking and it was actually a record now that he talked in a fair amount today.

"Please let us know your decisions as soon as you could especially if you will decide to stay at our grounds. It's no longer a month 'till the start of the term."

"But you've never explained anything about... _yourselves,_" Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity.

"It appears that our kinds never existed in your world, right?"

"Hn."

"Maybe explaining about us would call for another meeting, Mr. Uchiha," the old man started to walk away with McGonagall.

"Dumbledore-san," Dumbledore paused from walking. "If ever the both of us decline, we will have no reasons to stay at this place, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we will have the prospect of vanishing you out Mr. Uchiha," Dumbledore put up his casual smile. Sasuke didn't really consider himself as a good person, but he could now tell that this Dumbledore guy was definitely a good bloke… just a little bit cunning.

"Why?"

"Why? Hmm… let's see…" the guy pretended to think. "That, I don't know myself, Mr. Uchiha."

He took another glance at Naruto and then bid his goodbye. "See you, Sasuke."

* * *

TBC.

[1] Dumbledore called Sasuke Mr. Uchiha because he is smart and he is supposed to determine that Sasuke is Japanese.

Yes! It's finally done. Oh, did you see the SasuNaru coming? Oh yeah… Sorry if I'm excited about this shit… but hey… this is just a product of my fantasy. Please don't sue me… not when I'm really enjoying writing this one. Sorry if Sasuke was a bit talkative in this chapter but hey! Naruto is sleeping… and Sasuke… yeah… he's the only one awake and you won't expect Dumbledore to speak to a sleeping blond, right?

_DreamHunter019_

_January 31, 2010_

_Edited: May 28, 2012_


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Decision

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

Again... for the sake of the Author Alerts and Story Alerts, I'll give you Chappie 3. It's an even shorter chapter because the feedback is really weak. But no, I'm not begging. And oh yeah, bold lines are **Japanese.**

Disclaimer: I tried. But I got sued.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Naruto's Decision**

_**Naruto no Kettei**_

_- The light isn't dead to those who believe, and neither demises with living memories-_

Naruto was walking along an empty corridor. The place was long and agonizing and cathedral in size. It was pitch black except that there was a glimmering white light at the transverse of the passage. It was bright. Curious and anxious to get out of the place, he trampled onward to the trend of the said glowing light. He tried to approach it but to his terror, the distance between him and the light never dwindle. Afraid to be trapped at the place, he called a name but remained unanswered.

_Help! Anybody? Help!_

The light started to fade, slowly, then fast. He treaded quicker but no sounds erupted from the impact of his feet and floor. He felt his heart beat on its utmost pace; his terror was thriving in his insides that his chest almost gusted. Not wanting to be devoured by the darkness… not wanting to be alone, he walked firmly until he finally broke into a run.

Then again, he called the unfathomable name, again and again, crying for help. His breath turning into gasps, he called the name one more time. But nothing… no sound issued from his mouth.

The gravity grew passionate and his feet began to betray him. He darted along as swift as he could but no matter how fast he ran, it felt as though his feet weren't contacting the ground.

Reaching his limit, his legs broke down and his knees hit the ground. It was followed by his body but there were still no sound from the collision. He was feeling cold and motionless like a broken toy... like a corpse.

The light was dying.

_No! Don't… don't… _

Naruto dug his chin on the ground, giving a one last look at the dying light. Tan hands reached out, but to no avail.

_No…_

_- page break -_

Eyelids hesitantly trembled open against the strong desire of curling more in the soft cushion his body was sprawled against. Azure eyes silently roamed around, perceiving the ghastly old look of the place, the ironically calming silence all around, and the aroma he had never yet engulfed. A pair of brows furrowed before closing again, concealing those blue orbs while clasping his fingers together and shouting 'kai'. He opened them again, and to his shocker, nothing had changed.

Uzumaki Naruto, said owner of those blue sky-kissed eyes, sprang violently to a sitting position as a revolting realization hit him.

"_**Where the HELL am I?"**_he thought.

He tried to rewind his thought to his fresher memories as fast as possible with a stirring consciousness. As much as he could vaguely remember, he and Sasuke were sneaking at Oto. They were plotting ways to kill a certain snake, killing two sound-nins at sight, running from a bespectacled bastard... their failure to kill the snake and being gobbled up by a spinning light…

"_**The katana! It was the katana's fault!"**_he shrieked inside his head. Although he had no certain proof that it was indeed the katana's fault, he was sure that somehow, it had triggered something to happen. He could still feel the stinging sensation on his fingers from the contact of the broken swords cold grip. And besides, he was sure that he felt Kyuubi rampaging inside him during the tumult.

Speaking of Kyuubi…

"_**Kyuu?"**_he called the fox inside him, but unfortunately, he was remained unanswered. _**"Weird…"**_

Naruto pushed the sheets off him, throwing every sheet and pillows here and there trying to look for the rusty old katana. He frowned, realizing that his efforts were somewhat in vain.

Now, he was sitting in a cozy bed inside an utterly huge room. He was wearing loose shirt and trousers instead of his orange jumpsuit that he insisted to wear instead of a chunin vest. His forehead was protector gone, and was deprived of weapons in case of possible assaults, or were they confiscated? And the worst of all… Uchiha Sasuke, the only companion he had since he blacked out was out of sight.

Everything he had with him on the night of the assault. It was a reasonable fact that gave him the thought that he had the right to freak out. And freaked out he did.

"AHHHHH!" the blond screamed crazily while pulling out his hair like there was no tomorrow.

"Had a nasty dream, young one?"

The voice came from a seemingly old but fair woman, wearing a ridiculously long maroon gown complimented by a white apron standing at the edge of his bed. She was brandishing a long, brown stick. At first, Naruto thought that the woman was out of her mind, thinking of what had gotten in her that she was waving a stick like it was some sort of magic wand.

'_**As if magic existed! Ha! And they call me dobe!' **_ Naruto was about to give a laugh but he almost choke too much for his surprise – the portrait which the brown stick was pointing at was floating in midair, insanely fixing its alignment by itself, and then sticking on the wall like it was something… _normal _for a supposedly dead portrait.

Naruto's eye widened for about a meter in diameter when he realized that it wasn't only the frame that moved, but the guy _in _the portrait too! He swore the man was snoring! Hell, this place was weirder than the snake's!

"**W-who are you and where am I?" **Naruto tried to stand but he epically failed earning himself a scowl from the woman in front.

"So the Headmaster hadn't put a Translator spell in you yet? How did he expect me to deal with you then?" the woman offered him a wooden goblet smoldering with green slimy and utterly disgusting substance enough to turn the blond's stomach up and down. "Drink and I'm not trying to poison you, young lad."

If possible, the lady's scowl grew into a much frightening one. Naruto, understanding nothing, did nothing. Well… except for shrieking like a bullied ferret.

"**Drink it dobe, and I'm scared to say that it helps." **

"**Sa…Sasuke!"** Naruto gave an anxious call before jumping at the raven, feeling a wave of relief flood his body. Both stumbled at ground upon the impact and obviously, the raven and the matron weren't happy.

"**Get off before I send you back to your who-knows-where dream land, dobe," **said Sasuke, who was trying not to blush.

"**No! You won't," **Naruto stuck his tongue out. **"And how do you expect me to drink that? Teme!" **He pointed at the goblet.** "It's as green as Gai sensei! It's poisonous! I swear!"**

Naruto took another look at the goblet. The liquid in it was truly green, and greasy at that. It was emitting thick greenish smoke and he could hear bubbles popping in an erratic speed. All in all, it was exceedingly disgusting.

"**Well, you will drink it because you don't want to spend the rest of your dull life lying like a good for nothing at the hospital bed," **Sasuke violently pushed the blond off him and took the disgusting goblet from the tray and arrowed it at the blond.

"**Hospital? Why am I in a hospital?" **Naruto, deciding to trust Sasuke, took the goblet of something and drank it without the slightest intention of tasting it. **"Yuck."**

"**Apparently, you were chakra drained because of the little journey we had." **

"**You mean, our… infiltration at Oto?" **Naruto was slightly careful of his choice of words because it seemed that the raven was vaguely susceptible at that topic. After all, they failed and Sasuke hated failing.

"**Hn."**

"**So, we failed?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Where's this place? This doesn't look like Konoha… or Oto to me…"**

"**Obviously—"** Sasuke was going to say more but was cut off by two irritated coughs from the woman earlier. It seemed as thought that she wasn't happy to be left ignorant of the conversation the two ninjas were having granted that she was already madly suspicious of the two. Sasuke thought it wasn't a brilliant idea to provoke her suspicions.

"**Let me call Dumbledore-san before explaining, dobe," **with that, the raven exited the room leaving a confounded dobe and a fuming matron.

For the second time today, Naruto managed to have his eyes widened for about two meters in diameter at what Sasuke and this… old man Dumbledore told him. _Portkeys… witches… wizards… mu… muggles… _Was he supposed to understand everything right now? Oh Kami… everything was just too sudden and now, he really wanted to believe Sasuke that he was indeed a dobe!

"Let me get this straight," Naruto adjusted himself to his comfort as he felt the solidity of the hard oak stool he was sitting at afflict his bum. "We aren't at Konoha anymore… or Oto… or anywhere near the Fire Country?"

Sasuke nodded.

"In fact, there are no ninjas, no kages, no nukenin[1], no missions… or any other ninja related stuffs here at this place?"

Sasuke hn-ed.

"Hm… so… no ninjas?"

"No ninjas."

"We are now in a place… err… dimension, different to us… where wizards, witches and err.. _moogles_ live?"

"Muggles… dobe." Sarcasm was in the raven's tone.

"Right... muggles…" Naruto pouted, not wanting to appear dumb at the presence of others. "And we are here because of the stupid katana I picked up at the bastard's place?"

"Finally!" Sasuke sighed piercingly that he seemed to have heaved from an eternal abyss. He and Dumbledore was explaining about the things that happened and why the two of them ended up at Hogwarts for almost two hours and the blond won't just get it… and now, finally after two hours, the blond seemed to have already digested the things they were explaining. Well, not really, but at least he was getting the point.

"So, how do we… uh… get back?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at Dumbledore. Naruto imitated the raven's action and waited for the old man to speak.

"I have already discussed this offer with your partner, Mr. Uzumaki," Dumbledore found that it was now the right time for him to speak.

"Oh… Naruto would be fine, Dumbledore-san."

"Naruto then… well, As what I have explained to Sasuke, since it was _our magic's _fault that you were brought here, I hereby accept the responsibility of bringing you back to your place… Land of Fire, all right."

"Wow! You'd do that… for us?" Naruto jumped with glee, almost giving the old man his deadliest hug just to be stopped by a pale hand on the back side of his collar.

"But we have to wait for a year, right?" Sasuke questioned though he already knew the answer.

"Yes… a year."

"A year?" The blond ninja screamed making Sasuke cover his ears and Dumbledore… chuckle.

"Yes… a year, Naruto, that is why I made this offer and I hope that you and Sasuke will think about this… comprehensively. Besides, you have nothing to lose but everything to gain here," Dumbledore once again, placed his calm smile on his lips. "And for the time being, we will be making another dimensional portkey along with your help then we can send you back to your place."

"So, you still need us for the portkey making?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course, we need to have your memories of the place." Dumbledore explained.

"And… what about your offer?"

"You and Sasuke will stay here within the premises of the school as students for a year or so."

"Students? What did Sasuke say?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke then at Dumbledore.

"I said that I would wait for your decision. After all, this is about the two of us and it concerns us both."

"We are not just to play students here, right Dumbledore-san?" to Dumbledore's surprise, Naruto's childish presence vanished within an instant. Naruto had his voice low, the glitter in his eyes reduced, his fangs were slightly visible. It would be a lie if Dumbledore said he didn't notice the sudden change of aura.

But the great Dumbledore did not falter, "Not really… yes."

"Then what do you want us to do?" all eyes turn on Sasuke. "Kill someone?"

"No… not that one," the great wizard must admit that he did not expect the open proposal of murder to come from the two, but he chose not to pry more. Dumbledore stood up signaling both of the ninjas that he has to go. "I just want you to keep an eye for a student of mine. You'll meet him one day. Well, that is if you accept my proposal."

"Keep an eye? Is he really important?" Sasuke asked.

"Important? Indeed he is… but everyone is as important as one another, Mr. Uchiha," Dumbledore said solemnly. "And the fact that all of my students are much more important than me."

"But why him?"

Dumbledore paused. "Because he seems to think that he is alone," the old wizard just smiled and Sasuke thought that the man had no intentions of divulging any more details. "Mind you, I have to go now and attend a certain meeting. I have already told Sasuke where to find me if ever you have made your decisions."

Both ninjas nodded.

"We will inform you after our talk, Dumbledore-san."

"Thank you," the old headmaster said in finality. "I hope that you could come up with the best decision… visitors. And please do feel at home."

- page break -

"Thanks teme," Naruto smiled at the raven as he took a plate full of roast beef and stuffed it absurdly at his half-filled mouth. Sasuke grunted at the sight of the hungry blond who was vaguely chewing anything. One could bet that he was just stuffing them directly at his throat down to his esophagus. "Choo Chaske… Wacha ingk ee do?"

Sasuke stared at him as if he had seen the dumbest person ever existing in the whole universe as he swallowed a slice of his own beef stake. "Dobe, swallow them _all_ before talking. You are proving yourself stupid. Oh wait… I don't need any proof… usuratonkachi…"

Sasuke heard the blond muttered some rambling that sounds like 'bastard' and 'Uchiha' before gobbling a glass of butterbeer. "I said… what do you think we do, teme!"

"Hn."

"Wow… thanks teme. That helped a lot," Naruto scowled at the raven. They were sitting at the center of the second long table in a ludicrously great big hall. Naruto thought it was marvelous and elegant at that but Sasuke thought the otherwise.

There were four extensive tables at the center of the hall and a pair of long stools on each side to complete the dining set. Naruto deduced that the Hogwarts School probably had loads of students judging by the size of the tables alone. The ceiling, which he assumed was few feet away from the both of them, was adorned by transparent glasses inviting a fair amount of golden light to laminate the Great Hall. At the crown of the hall was another table, shorter than the other four. The hall was incredibly big but at the same time, empty for the moment except for the antique ornaments contributing to the oddity of the castle.

"So, this is Hogwarts," Naruto spoke.

"Nope, this is the Great Hall."

"And the Great Hall is _in_ Hogwarts."

"Hn."

"But teme, I think this place is too huge to be called a school! I mean… look at the Academy!"

"Your point?" Sasuke raised a delicate brow indicating his irritated self.

"Well… I mean… how are we supposed to keep an eye on _the student _in this place so big?"

"Are you only a ninja by name, dobe?"

"Uh… no?"

"You get my point?"

"But aren't we supposed to pretend as students?"

"Just think of it as an undercover mission."

Naruto stopped for a while before shouting a joyful 'yes'.

"So, are we gonna accept the bloke's proposal or what?" Naruto stood up at the table, and then sat in a frog like position.

"Do we have any other choice?"

"Well… if we decline, will he stop helping us?"

"No."

"But I think it's gonna be boring if we would just wait for a year to pass doing nothing, right teme?" Naruto gave a sly smile. The raven looked at him, his lips slightly curling up.

"Hn."

* * *

**TBC**

[1] Missing ninjas

So yeah, there's nothing much in this chapter. Kinda late because of my new found job. I'm now spending more time at the office rather than at home. I wake up really early, no time for internet and internet is not allowed at work. Then I go home really late as well… and what I love the most (ehem, sarcasm) is reaching home just to find out that I have internet for five minutes then it will suddenly die! I sleep… then repeat step one.

I hope that our ISP fvck itself to hell… be revived… then condemn it again to the deepest part of the underworld.

XD So yeah, I screwed up, and here I am, still screwing things up. T_T

Uhm… please do review? I feel like talking to the air. O_O

_DreamHunter019_

_February 14, 2010_

_Edited: June 5, 2012_


	4. Chapter 4 Lost in London

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

For my reviewers, I've got a message for you at the end. Especially those who signed anonymous. XD

Disclaimer: Just got freed by my lawyer.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lost in London**

_**London de Michi ni Mayou**_

_- Its better if we are lost together, __so that I'll worry not if we never found a way back._

_I have you. -_

Harry Potter awoke and then mentally killed a certain red-head from the other side of the room. Naturally, he would thank Ron from unknowingly waking him but tonight, he wanted to rip his best friend's limbs as retribution. Apparently, Harry was again having one of his reoccurring nightmares about corridors and rooms. What differed was, he was about to see what was inside the dark room from the nightmare. All thanks to his best friend's snoring enough to wake a sleeping dragon, he had to wake up in the part where in he was about to turn and pull the knob of the door.

His plotting of ways to murder Ron was caught up as three shrill knocks echoed throughout the door.

"Harry, son? You awake now?"

The voice was from Mr. Weasley. "Hurry up and change, the hearing is about to start at eight but we have to get there soon."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Harry heard a couple of footsteps heading away and vanished from the room. Mr. Weasley had probably headed downstairs at the kitchen to have breakfast or attend an early meeting with the Order members.

And oh – the hearing, right.

It wasn't long ago since he and his cousin, Dudley, were attacked by a pair of Dementors in an alleyway at Little Whinging. To protect themselves, Harry had managed to conjure two patronuses enough to have him expelled from school. Blame that shitty decree about the underage use of magic. Gratefully, Dumbledore had managed to pull some strings at the Ministry. Instead of expelling Harry, he had to attend hearings to clear him of his charges. He was also taken by Mad Eye and fellow aurors to have him settled at Grimmauld's Place until the term starts for his own safety.

At first, Harry had an inner turmoil whether to view this as an overwhelming concern or devastating wariness of his latest acts. Of course he was thankful that he did not get expelled from his only home Hogwarts, but he did not miss the detail. The Order was depriving him the necessary information about their plan or whether the Order did have a plan of facing Voldemort. As a matter of fact, he wasn't allowed at any meetings and had his membership request denied by most of the Order members, especially by Mrs. Weasley. What angered Harry was that he was deprived of _everything _granted that he had been the one who had witness Cedric's death last term and the revival of the dark wizard, Voldemort, himself.

Dumbledore had barely appeared at the Order's meetings; well, to Harry's sight at least. Tonks said that Dumbledore was far too busy to turn up and even the other members were in trouble with getting in touch with the Headmaster. It was not that Dumbledore had any responsibility for him but Harry could not help but feel abandoned. Most of the times, Harry would appreciate if he could talk to Dumbledore and have his nightmare interpreted. But chances were slim now that Dumbledore was busy.

But why? Why was Dumbledore busy?

Harry brushed the matter aside thanking his sudden leave from Privet Drive to Grimmauld's Place. It was a good idea since it was the chance to escape from the Dursley's clutches. He could tolerate Sirius' mum's occasional screaming about the filths in her house and Kreacher's obsession of having his head severed just to be lined along his ancestor's head along the wall.

Soon after his string of thoughts was forced back to the hearing, Harry pulled a set of well turned-out clothes and tousled into them guilty that he must have made Mr. Weasley wait for longer than he should. Harry exited the room and headed to the kitchen deciding that he wanted a toast or two for breakfast before heading at the ministry.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," a plump woman with fiery red hair smiled brightly at him.

"Morning, Harry dear. Want something for breakfast?"

"Just a toast of bread, Mrs. Weasley."

"A toast of bread, coming up," it wasn't two minutes later, Mrs. Weasley presented him a platter of bread toasts and a cup of steaming coffee. Harry dug into them as if he hadn't eaten for months which were half-true. The Dursleys had always short-fed him and Dudley would always steal his supposed meal.

After managing to finish the last bite of his toast, he took the last sip of his coffee and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur?" the plump woman raised her brow. "Oh right. The hearing is today and Arthur is your chaperone. Well, he's been packing a lot of stuffs while chanting a gleeful song about his soon-to-be extraordinary muggle adventure today. Well I say he's mental, just wait for him dear. He'll be back for a minute or two."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry muttered, trying hard not to laugh at Mr. Weasley's obsession for muggles and Mrs. Weasley's rage for her husband.

"Morning Harry."

"Sirius!" Harry smiled at the person who took the chair beside him. It was his godfather Sirius Black. The only thing that made Harry a little less worried was his godfather's company at the Noble House of the Black. Any house would be home with his godfather's presence since Harry had noted that Sirius was his last family sparing the Dursleys.

"So, where will you be heading today, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"London. Department of Mysteries." Harry's smile faltered as he had the prospect of the hearing.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Really? You will—"

"I'm afraid not, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley successfully read Sirius' mind. "You are a wanted wizard for heaven's sake. You better stay here and stop suggesting ways to have yourself locked up at Azkaban again!"

"Blimey, just a suggestion Molly," Sirius gave a wink at Harry and whispered something to his ears. "I'll be accompanying you and Arthur up to the ministry's entrance as a dog. I hope you won't mind."

"No. Not at all," Harry smiled again.

-page break-

"Will you cut that out, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke snapped as his restraints once known as 'patience' broke loose and his temper suddenly reaching the maximum point. The temperature was clammy in contrary with Sasuke's head. Later he had pulled the collar of a certain blond away from kissing a window glass, in the most aggressive way he could granted that he wasn't allowed to resort to violence. Sasuke shot a glare at the pouting blond making him arc one of his subtle brows upward. The blond had been wasting a lot of time playing around and it wasn't something an Uchiha could bear.

The blond simply stuck his tongue out and muttered another set of his favorite swear words as he fought his way back to the glass and drooled over the fluffy breads stuffed with various fruit and dairy fillings. His eyes traveled from the downy breads to the much bigger ones branded as 'cakes' smothered in various colored frostings and fruit slices making his eyes glitter like jewels.

Sasuke sighed at the puddle of the blond's slobber.

"Naruto…" the blond look back without the thought of wiping off his drool.

"But Sasuke… I'm hungry," Naruto's statement was verified by a loud growling sound from his stomach. Sasuke frowned.

"No, you are not. We just ate not more than ten minutes ago," Sasuke, then again, pulled the blond away from the cake shop who was struggling with all his might.

"Argh! Let me go, teme!"

"Usuratonkachi! We are not here for leisure purposes, damn dobe."

"Well, sorry teme that my stomach isn't that happy and wants the pleasure of eating!"

"Well, sorry to your fool of a stomach that it just had to be attached to a glutton!"

"I hate you," Naruto stomped. "Why do you always look like you are so sleep deprived?"

"Why are you always acting like a fish out of water?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOUT!"

"You are the one who always shout!" Sasuke pointed out to the people who were now at halt and looking at them like they were a pair of crazy lunatics.

"I hate you, teme."

"Hn. Too bad, the feeling is mutual, idiot."

Sasuke ignored the looks and glares he was receiving from the people around. One foolish blond, weird set of clothes (a cobalt-blue sweater and black jeans which were never a fashion trend in their Ninja world), and an undeniably bizarre place were enough to spoil his day. He and sadly, his blond companion, were in the middle of nowhere people called London. Everything was new to his sight – the cars, the building, the appliances, and many more sophisticated devices. To make it worse, the place seemed like a big labyrinth to them granted that they'd never been there and they weren't allowed to use their skills (jumping from a roof to another roof included) to prevent unwanted attentions. But wait, why was he suffering from this humiliating scenario?

Oh yes. They had accepted Dumbledore's proposals and they would be watching a wizard by the name of Harry Potter for a whole school year.

As soon as Naruto stopped from being such a stubborn and dejected dobe because of a simple cake (which Sasuke had the nerve to call pathetic to Naruto's dismay), they found themselves sitting in an empty bench located in front of an aged bookstore at the corner of the street. Actually, it weren't really empty but with the sight of the approaching, the people sitting suddenly stood up and left, murmuring something about hooligans and stuffs.

They had been roaming around the vicinity like a loss kitten unable to find its master. Naruto listened as Sasuke pulled a sigh one after another and he could just understand the raven's aggravation. Uchihas never did this kind of stuffs and too bad for the both of them – Sasuke _is_ an Uchiha. This made Naruto a bit apologetic of his jiffy act a while ago.

"Okay… uhm… no sign of Leaky Cauldron yet?" Naruto finally started.

Sasuke understood that it was some kind of an apology and flipped open a parchment he took from his pocket. It was a map of the district he bought with the muggle money given to them by an incredibly huge, shaggy man who called himself Hagg- Haggord or something. On the top of the page were a bold printed 'LONDON' written in Old English. The rest were all tiny graphical illustrations of stalls, shops, pubs, houses, apartments, streets and buildings differentiated by assorted colors. For the tenth time that day, he scanned everything with his ninja-trained eyes, dot by dot and line by line, trying to recognize if a name would ring the bell and for the tenth time that day, he failed.

"None," Sasuke muttered, "Well, the map shows nothing about a place called Leaky Cauldron."

"Uh… maybe we got the wrong map?"

"No dobe, the map says London and look at this…" Sasuke pointed at the labeled pink box. "This was the cake shop that you were drooling at earlier today usuratonkachi. This one is the bookstore we are at."

"And that one is the t-training station, right?" Naruto pointed at the long red rectangle.

"Train station, idiot."

"Oh, sorry. Train station. We've been past that place, and this one too, right?" Naruto pointed at the green circle beside the red rectangle.

"Hn. That's where we bought our lunch."

"Snacks, teme," hissed Naruto. "You call that tomato sandwich a lunch?"

"Shut up, and let's just concentrate at the job at hand, okay?"

"Fine! And are you sure it was 'Leaky Cauldron'? Didn't we mishear it or something?" Naruto took the parchment and examined it himself. "There's nothing here that sounds like it… are you sure it isn't Milky Butter… Wonder Chauffer…"

"Haggord guy said Leaky Cauldron."

"Hagrid," Naruto corrected suppressing a chuckle knowing that Sasuke might blow up any second now.

"Fine… Hagrid said it was Leaky Cauldron, but there's nothing of the sort here…"

"Argh!" Naruto kicked at the helpless empty can lying in front of him before picking it up and throwing at the nearest trash can. "Why can't we just jump around the roofs, scatter our Chakra and find Leaky Cauldron?"

Sasuke sighed. "We don't want unnecessary attentions. This isn't our territory. It might be dangerous."

"We can't help it! This place is utterly weird if you want to put it in words," Naruto pointed at a big building a mile away from them. "Look at that one! It's insanely huge! Isn't it… weird?"

"Damn weird as it is dobe, but stop complaining and start looking."

Naruto sighed, "Well… Hagrid would have told us how to find this Leaky place if you learned how to stop being a stuck up bastard and dragged ourselves away before he was capable of explaining more!"

Sasuke was left out of words. It was entirely his fault, most certainly, entirely his ego's fault why Hagrid wasn't able to explain them all the details of getting in the place. Hagrid was about to tell them when he started to feel irritated and proud. (_For heaven's sake, we are ninjas and such jobs are nothing but a piece of cake!)_

Sasuke only glared, trying not to add another injury in his wounded ego.

"Well, stop sulking and think of something," Naruto blurted.

"Hn."

"Wait… I think I got it!" Naruto huffed for a second, as if he had thought of something great.

"What?"

Naruto stood from where he was seated. Putting his tan hands on his pockets he look left and right before smiling… "We ask."

-page break-

"Great," Sasuke sighed. "They are now probably thinking that we're a pair of mentally incapable dung. Thanks to your adorable little plan, dobe."

"At least I wasn't the one sighing every now and then, teme!" the blond screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke found their way back to the rejected bench. It seemed that, they had asked a lot of passing people and no one seemed to know or locate any place that went by the name of 'Leaky Cauldron.' In fact, this only made people stare and laugh silently at the look of their faces. It was such a weird, humiliating and hungry day. Kami they missed Konoha, or at least Naruto did.

"Two things. It's either Leaky Cauldron doesn't exist or it is _invisible_," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyways… just ask _someone_… dobe."

"Well… I would gladly appreciate it if you help teme."

"Says someone who accuses me of being the worst in talking."

"And you just prove me right. Excuse me while I try to make myself useful, I'll go look for someone."

"Whatever," Naruto just shrugged and decided to continue his 'asking' session. No one seemed to know where this Leaky Cauldron was, so, why bother asking for the hundredth time?

The moment he looked up, Naruto was about to think he was fevered because of his damned frustration but not when a thin, almost bald man wearing a weird set of Muggle clothes. Yes, he started to call the others as Muggles, them as ninjas and the others… wizards. In fact, Muggle clothes were indeed weird but this man was just… weirder. Beside him was a bespectacled boy, maybe of the same age as them, with unruly black hair and wearing perfectly normal clothes based on Muggle standards. But what made Naruto look twice was the dog… the dog was huge for a normal dog but smaller than Akamaru. To Naruto's trained eyes, the dog was emitting some kind of foreign, but weak chakra.

_Wizards?_ Naruto grinned. _Jackpot!_

"Ei Sasuke, I think I just found someone who might help," Sasuke just watched the blond flung himself to the approaching men and… a dog. Seeing them, Sasuke soon understood why Naruto had chosen the three of them. The dog… it's not… normal.

The balding man seemed to have left the younger boy telling him he would be back and had left him only with the dog. Naruto seized the opportunity of asking and approached the boy.

"Uhm… good… morning?" the raven-headed boy (and the dog) looked directly at the blond. With the closer distance, Naruto saw the magnificent green orbs of the younger boy and was positive that he was really of their age. He looked somewhat skinny (_Maybe he doesn't eat or something?_) and had a weird lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead. Somehow, he was reminded of Sasuke as an avenger. "I wonder if you know the place Leaky Cauldron?"

The ostensibly bored green eyes of the boy seemed to have lightened a bit as the place was mentioned. "Leaky Cauldron? You wizard?"

"Uh… yeah?" Naruto hesitated.

"Are you lost or something?" the boy asked with a wondering curiosity.

"Uh… yeah."

"The Knight bus did not get to you?"

Naruto stopped dead. The boy was talking about wizard stuffs and he knew nothing about it. He was supposed to play wizard for a whole year right? He might as well start pretending to be one right now. But how? '_Play dumb, as if I'm not an expert.'_

"Uh… no?"

The boy looked at the dog, suspicions etched in his face. "Funny… the Knight bus is responsible for transporting stranded witches and wizards to their desired place and they did not take you?"

"Uh… no. Maybe their busy?"

"Well you're lucky… that bus is a murderer," the boy shrugged and took the map out of the blond's hands. "This is where Leaky Cauldron is," he said pointing at a line between a green and a brown square. "Three streets from that crook, between a book shop and a record shop. You'll notice it when you see it; people come there like mad."

Naruto noticed that the place wasn't so far from where they were.

"With 'people', you mean… wizards?"

"Uh… not really… but… yes…" said the boy. "I guess you're heading to Diagon Alley?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep! We'll be buying loads of stuffs there. For school ya know?"

"Hogwarts?" the boy smiled when the blond nodded.

"Well, uh… thanks… I gotta go. My bloke over there doesn't look like he's waiting," Naruto stated in a hurry and smiled at the boy. He bowed earning him a dumbfounded look from the boy. "Thanks for helping. It was greatly appreciated." Naruto took off waving at the boy and sending his last looks at the confused dog. "See yah at Hogwarts!"

Before the boy was able to retort, he vanished from the corner of the street.

"Why the bow?" the boy asked. If Naruto hadn't left with a hurry, he would have seen the dog shrug. The wizard and the dog left as soon as his companion returned.

"Let's go, Harry… Padfoot."

"Right, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

TBC.

Dooone~ I think the plot's progress is really slow. But I hope I'm doing a good job. I want Sasuke and Naruto to feel that they are wizards instead of ninjas… Yeah… what I mean to say is, this is a crossover fic, what's the point if they're gonna act all ninja-y. It's like they did not leave Konoha at all. T_T

**Q and A portion** (anonymous reviews)

**tiffany99 -** Thank you! Yesh. They're going to meet them in... uh... the next chapter after this... maybe? XD

**lovelivenaruyto** - Thank you very much! I'm trying to update every Tuesday or Wednesday. They are going to meet them in the future chapters!

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! SaphiraEragon, ladyyuuki16, Sin69, Q3APo, seamus1995, and PadfootPet

_DreamHunter019_

_February 18, 2010_

_Edited: June 10, 2012_


	5. Chapter 5 Robes and Magic Wands

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

You guys are improving. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves... Dedications are at the last part of this page.

Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto are still on the anime right? Then that means I haven't gotten my hands on them... yet. And I don't own Hogwarts... yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Robes and Magic Wands**

_**Roobu to Mahou no Tsue**_

_- I could endure all storms, perilous or macabre, __When tomorrow is all magical, with kisses and passion-_

Sasuke and Naruto stopped at a grimy looking pub; their eyes had the glint of surprise. They were right. The place was indeed only for wizards' eyes to see since Muggles all around were ignoring the place like it never existed. But in fact, they weren't that pleased for the time they took just to look for the place. For ninjas like them, this should be the easiest place to look for since it was all surrounded by a pointless amount of chakra to keep it hidden from the Muggle eyes. It was almost a waste since ninjas had always thought it was best to save energy for much important reasons. But these wizards, it appeared that they surely like to use their 'magic' in all the ways they could come up with, right?

Both ninjas entered the pub, their eyes descending from corner to corner, analyzing every detail. The place was dark and filled of wizards and witches that were a lot older than them judging from the wrinkles in their faces. They were all wearing thick robes similar to Dumbledore but theirs lack the elegance. Some were busy drinking wines of different classes, some were busy talking with each other, some were busy smoking long ivory pipes, and some were busy staring at their Muggle attire. All seemed to reveal an aura different from what was outside the pub.

They were witch and wizards, no doubts.

Sasuke steered inside pulling Naruto to snap the blond out of his day dream. The place seemed to be crowded that even the skinniest person on the planet would have trouble entering. Sasuke pulled the blond by hand and shoved on their way inside looking for someone to direct them to their next destination – Diagon Alley.

Naruto fought a blush on his cheeks as he felt unfamiliar warmth on his hand. Sasuke was holding him.

'_Why am I blushing?' _Naruto ninjas had held hands before. During trainings when Kakashi asked them too, when they had to pull each other… when they had to save each other… nothing bad, right? But somehow, Naruto had an urge to blush. His chest cringed a little as he stopped himself from entwining his fingers with the other's. Just where the temptation did came from? That he did not know.

'_It must be the heat. Kami it's too hot here… Hot? NO! The temperature is hot… ha ha ha…'_

"Dobe, are you even listening?" his mental uproar ended when he heard Sasuke's voice. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He inwardly thanked Kami as he noticed that his blush was gone long before he had to look up to the bastard. It would be a turmoil if he hadn't. Naruto snapped, he suddenly felt the wind brush his hand indicating that the hand from before was now gone.

"W-What were you saying again?" the blond stuttered.

"You did know that I hated talking," Sasuke frowned. Clearly the raven hated to be ignored when he was talking, not to mention, that he barely spoke at all! Screw his last name for that.

"Well, sorry I wasn't listening."

"I said Diagon Alley is that way. The bartender told me," Sasuke scowled before answering. He pointed at a door different from where they entered, at the other side of the room, before looking back at the old bartender to give him a distorted smile and a bow. Naruto felt sorry for the old man for receiving Sasuke's hazy smile that he all knew was a 'thank you' smile. Surely, the Uchiha was growing his heart back, right?

"Right, Diagon Alley… I wonder if the place is as creepy as this one," Sasuke only shrugged.

Both of them headed to the door and found themselves facing a garden. Sasuke headed the way and followed the directions the bartender gave him. He and Naruto stopped at a dead end.

"Uh… we're not lost, are we? It's clearly a dead end," Naruto stated the obvious earning himself another scowl from the raven.

"Well I'm not yet done. Stand back, will ya?" the blond grunted and backed away as Sasuke started to tap the wall randomly. He was ready to swear that Sasuke had lost his sanity when the bricks of the way started to move and formed a hole – growing wider and wider – that soon formed an archway leading onto a packed out streets of wizards and witches of different ages busy in buying and selling.

Both ninjas had to widen their eyes at the sight. They were trying to absorb everything. Diagon Alley was very much the same as the market place of Konoha though this place was insanely packed by people inside and out. There were loads of shops for various stuffs which were both familiar and unfamiliar to the ninja pair. The place was expectantly noisy due to loud conversations of people talking, advertising, occasional fights and boasting comments. There were shops for books, school supplies, owls, toads, cats, sticks, and some other stuff they were new with. Both started to fight their way to the nearest empty place to stop and take a look at their list of stuffs to buy.

Naruto took an envelope out from his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper from it.

"So, we need three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat – black of course, a pair of protective gloves preferably made by dragon hide… wait- dragon? And oh, winter cloak too."

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

"Wait… dragons! Are we gonna ride dragons here to 'suke?" the raven just had to look at those big blue eyes – excited from the prospect of meeting creatures that never existed in their world.

"Uhh… maybe… I'm… I'm not sure," Sasuke stuttered. Thankfully, the blond was too busy daydreaming that it was left unnoticed. He coughed trying to cover his mistake before continuing. "Are those supposed to be our uniforms for the school year?" Sasuke asked coldly, trying to figure out how the hell could they move comfortably with those thick clothes.

"I think so, well… everyone here is wearing robes and a pointed hat, are they?" Naruto, who was not impressed as well, rolled his eyes, scanning the area.

"Hn."

"How exactly are we gonna buy anything? We're penniless."

"For your information, Dumbledore-san gave us some wizard money the school been saving for those who can't afford the tuition fee," Sasuke showed Naruto a pouch full of coins varying from the colors gold, silver and bronze. "The gold ones are galleons, silvers are sickles and bronzes are knuts."

Naruto nodded. "So, where'd you reckon we buy robes?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion."

"Huh?"

"It's written there, dobe," Sasuke pointed at an elegant looking shop which was thankfully, not as crowded as all the other shops were. Both nodded and entered the shop, but of course, they had to fight their way through the crammed streets.

-page break-

The insides of the shop was not empty, but was not as crowded as the outside. Sasuke and Naruto had to sigh out of relief to be finally free from the commotion. The trip to the shop was no joke. They had been pulled, pushed, groped, and they had almost been robbed. Naruto felt a little pity for the mugger; Sasuke had not been too kind.

"How can I help you dears?"

A cower, yet elegant looking witch greeted the both of them as soon as they were in the premises of the shop. "I could guess that you are looking for school robes? Which is it then? Hogwarts? This place is way to far for Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs students."

"Uh… yeah." Naruto answered since Sasuke was starting to be back to his character being the stuck up bastard he was.

"Oh… such a lovely school I'd say," she gestured the two of them to follow her, stopping at rack packed with identical black robes. "Just choose what would fit. Call me if you're done." She said before hurrying to the next customer who just entered.

Their next stop after buying their robes was the Flourish and Blotts for their school books. The day was starting to be tiresome and Sasuke had the mental urge to knock out a certain blond who was perturbing him with constant and relentless questions. Then there was this little witch who had he knack of flirting with Naruto, who even winked back at her! Seriously, the place was too crowded and it wasn't helping him control his temper. Both had barely managed to enter because of people pushing each other.

"Sasuke? Why the hell are there shops from sticks, brooms and cauldrons?"

"Like I know, usuratonkachi," Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had not yet forgiven the blond for _winking back_ to that witch.

"Che… stuck up bastard," Naruto pouted.

They trampled deep inside the bookstore and to their luck and comfort it wasn't much jam-packed compared to the very entrance. Sasuke was also sending his praises to Kami above since the blond had managed to hush himself, busy in locating their needed books. Both took the required books and some other books they needed for research. Since they were to pretend as 15 year old Muggle-borns, they needed at least something to prove their knowledge about wizarding life and even Muggle life.

"How do they reckon we learn these stuffs that are supposed to be taught for four years?" Naruto grunted. "We don't even know much about Muggles."

"We still have two weeks to learn. That's enough if you don't slack, dobe," Sasuke handed a bunch of galleons and sickles to the cashier before leaving the shop with the blond.

"Says the Sharingan cheater," Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"I haven't read anything yet to use it," the raven answered wittingly.

"Well… but you plan to, right?"

"No," Sasuke answered straight away. He could just feel his pride kissing the ground if ever the blond would catch him use the Sharingan in learning – cheating. The blond was right. How the hell would they learn stuffs that were supposed to be taught for years? Lucky he was an Uchiha for he greatly knows how to deal with learning the easy way – Sharingan. Well, as if the blond would know. Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Naruto kicked the raven's shin.

"Nothing."

"Really now?"

"Hn."

The blond was wearing a face of distrust but dropped the matter aside so quick. They quickly paid the book at the counter and went back outside too much to Sasuke's dismay; his bad mood came back within an instant since his highly trained ninja ears weren't really friendly to these kinds of noises.

'_Frickin noisy people. Why can't they just shut up?' _he mentally screamed, trying to kill the urge of frying everyone with his Katon.

And Naruto wasn't helping.

"Look Sasuke! A joke shop! Can I go there?" yelled Naruto.

"What? And waste our money for claptrap trash?" he said without looking at the blond. Oh no. He wouldn't look at those eyes again and fall for Naruto's cheap puppy dog eyes!

"You're mean! Pranks aren't trash! They're meant to humor us!"

"Ei blondie, wanna visit our joke shop? Looks like your friend over there need something to chill him up."

A boy with extreme red hair pointed to the shop Naruto was talking about. The blond was about to accept the invitation when Sasuke pulled him away leaving the redhead confused.

"You bastard, not so civil are you?" Naruto fumed. There's nothing bad in meeting his co-pranksters, right?

"Hn," but whatever fury the blond was feeling, it was instantly replaced with excitement as he saw another row of shops selling more wizard stuffs.

"Sasuke look! I told you they have shops for brooms!" Sasuke turned to just to see a curious blond press his face at a window like it was about to break the glass any moment now. Behind the glass was an elegant… broomstick…?

"Is this broom kinda… special?" the blond asked.

"Like I know," Sasuke snapped. Why the hell would he care about a broom?

"Hey, Sasuke what's Quidditch?" Naruto read the tag hanging from the stick of the broom.

"Like I care," why the hell would he want to know about Quid- whatever…

"But I still wanna know why they have shops for brooms. Besides, we need to know things about this if we want to pretend as wizards."

"Ask them if you want to know."

"What? And get laughed at?" Naruto raised a brow, apparently getting angry at the raven's sarcastic comments. "What the hell is the problem with you? Is it a crime to ask questions?"

"If it's you, then yes!" snapped Sasuke.

"Stupid almighty Uchihas!"

And Sasuke could just see a fuming blond disappear at the crowd.

Despite of the crowd, Sasuke suddenly felt alone. Why did he scream at Naruto again? He frowned. It was not like it was Naruto's fault that this place was just too noisy. But Naruto should have understood that Sasuke was not a people person. Stupid temper. Stupid Uchihas.

Sasuke sighed and ran after the blond.

-page break-

It wasn't that long until Sasuke had caught up with the blond. He was sitting inside a pub with his golden eyebrows knitted together. He was pressing his elbow too hard on the wooden table beside the window and so his cheek on his palm. Sasuke could just see the blond emit fire through his nose and ears like an angered dragon. It wasn't like he never saw the blond look as childish as this when angry, but he admitted that he was kinda cute. Well… Sasuke had to mentally kick himself at the thought of that. Nevertheless took the seat in front of the blond before looking at the clear window. Apparently, the blond was still fuming but the raven always knew how to handle him.

"If you want to hide away from me, at least clear up your chakra signatures for your convenience," Sasuke sighed as he finally looked at the blond.

"You could have told me if you don't want to talk to me or what," Naruto growled. "I know you're a stuck up bastard, but may I just remind you that people hates to be ignored."

"I'm… I'm sorry alright," Sasuke said. With that, Naruto had to double take just to be sure that Sasuke said the magic words. After all, Sasuke was too proud to admit that he made a mistake.

"You're… what?" gasped Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, did you hear me talk to Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone else?"

Naruto was unsure of what to say. "Since your return? Uh… no… I don't think so."

"You know why?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Because I don't want to talk to them," sighed Sasuke. "You always knew that I'm not a people person. As much as possible, I prefer not talking."

"The point is?"

"How about to you?"

Naruto shook his head again, indicating he did not know.

"Well, I am _talking_ to you."

The blond was confused, "I… I don't get you at all."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. Why was the dobe so thick? Sasuke had to curse himself at that one. He always knew that the dobe was an idiot and initially, he avoids idiots of sorts, but why was he here comforting the annoying blond like he cared? Oh wait – _he cares._ He cared for Naruto more than necessary.

"I don't talk to them because I don't want to… but… I talk to you, because… because I want to…" That's it – stuttering and almost blushing, yes… almost! So much for betraying his most precious Uchiha pride! Sasuke stood up from where he was seated and pushed his tiny blush aside (But Sasuke insisted that it was because of the hot temperature of the place) to get Naruto to his side. Naruto was a bit stunned of what the raven said and was left out of words for the second time around, Sasuke's soft and pale hand was at his tan grasps.

"Now get up and let's buy wands, usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled. "Fine, teme."

They should have known that they would always clash… but that never meant that their tandem was bad.

"So you know where to go?"

"Uh… nope." Naruto shrugged, followed by a laugh.

Sometimes… it was just like fire and gold. Together they were strong.

-page break-

Naruto thanked a silver-headed girl as he pushed Sasuke inside a tapered and scruffy shop that goes by the name of 'Ollivanders'. Sasuke and Naruto looked around. Upon stepping inside the shop, it felt as though the both of them entered a dimension different from theirs and this. The place was utterly silent; no noise coming from the outside that made it look like a resonance of sound was a crime. It was truly dark but all thanks to the single lamp that sat at the table far in the corner of the room for emitting a faint golden light illuminating the place almost frailly.

The place spoke magic.

"Er… what n—" the blond was about to say something to Sasuke when an old man moved to his sight, smiling at him. Naruto almost jumped in surprise while Sasuke was still as emotionless as he was.

"How may I help you, young lads?" the old man gestured them to move closer to him. "I sold and I'm still selling wands for every witches and wizards in need, gentlemen. May I ask who, gentlemen, are in need?"

"The b-both of us," Naruto had to shiver at the odd looks at the elder man, those eyes were piercing him. "Mr?"

"Mr. Ollivander," the old man took off only to come back with two black, narrow boxes in his hands. He opened them revealing two black, long sticks similar to what Dumbledore used. Both ninjas mentally noted that this might be the magic wand everyone was referring to, not just rubbish sticks yes, but wands of magic. Damn, this place was really weird!

"So," Mr. Ollivander spoke. "You're both of the age fifteen and it is your first time wielding a wand?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke hn-ed. "I wonder why?" Mr. Ollivander gave a hint of suspicion, not like he'd ask since before Naruto came up with an alibi, he had brushed the matter aside by handing the wands at the boys. Both mentally sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the stick – wand at their hands. Mr. Ollivander, probably getting the prospect that both of them had no, as in the slightest idea of how to use a wand, took his own from the pockets of his robes and waved it in a stylish matter the same as Dumbledore did on his own. They watched him repair a broken stool at a slight wave of his stick – wand. Naruto gasped as he saw the stool move on its own, its broken leg magically attached itself at the bottom left corner of the wood making it all fixed in one piece. Everything reminded him of what Kankuro does with his puppet, putting strings to it and making it appear that it was moving by itself. But this was different, this time, no strings but pure magic!

"And how does that teach us of using a wand?" Sasuke raised a brow at the sight, giving a smug look at the awed dobe.

"Damn teme. Can't you be nice?" the blond gave a sorry look at Mr. Ollivander who just chuckled.

"Pardon me Sir-?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, er, I mean, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto stated pointing to the raven and then to himself. "Naruto Uzumaki. Well, uhm… sorry about that, Ollivander-san." He gave Sasuke, who only shrug, a glare.

"It's okay, young lad," the old man placed his wand at the table. "So, to answer Mr. Uchiha's question, to be able to bond yourselves to the wand, all you have to do is to put a sufficient amount of magic, no more no less, into the wand and wave it just to check your… compatibility."

"Compatibility?" the raven asked.

"Yes, you see Sir Uchiha, the wand chooses the wizard. Not the other way around. Never," the old man said. "Now let's try and test it. Both of you, give it a wave."

Naruto was the first one to brandish the wand only to destroy the stool Mr. Ollivander had repaired. He bowed sheepishly at the storekeeper and earned a teasing look from the raven. Naruto glowered at his companion and dared him to wave his own. The raven complied only to pulp the pieces of the poor stool Naruto destroyed. Sasuke sighed before examining his wand trying to brush off the humiliation and ignore the triumphant and wicked chuckle a certain dobe was trying to hold. The both of them looked at Mr. Ollivander, half expecting him to be a bit annoyed but the old man's face showed nothing of the like.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Ollivander took another pair of wands and gave it to the two. "Now you and Mr. Uchiha, try these."

The wand testing lasted for another thirty minutes before the both of them had at last found their fated wands. For Naruto, he had a phoenix feather, ash, nine inches, and a really sturdy one while Sasuke was given a dragon heartstring, ebony, eleven inches, and one good for duels. Both of them seemed to be satisfied and at the same time, excited for the first time they held their destined wand. They both felt their chakras surged and heat flowed just by simply touching the wands unlike of what they felt when they had tried other wands. They felt nothing.

"That would do," Mr. Ollivander smiled at the both of them. He had a unique glimmer in his eyes that the two ninjas could not put a finger on. "That would be seven galleons each."

"Thanks Ollivander-san," Naruto said before handling the payment and leaving with the raven. They both had the urge to look back, but the store was the epitome of creepy. Without looking back, they vanished in the sea of witch and wizards, in the streets of Diagon Alley, a land different from their own.

Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha… It's been so long since I met guests from the Land of Fire."

-page break-

"We're all set now, are we, teme?" Naruto stared blandly at his cup noodles. Nope, it wasn't ramen. Ramen had always been much better than plain noodles and a day – no… it was weeks ago since he had his last ten bowls of hot and tempting ramen at the legendary Ichiraku ramen stand. To think that he had actually spent weeks without none was bothering the hell out his tortured brain. Ramen had been his only food, and heck, his life since he could remember. Other than a certain stuck up bastard, ramen was his best friend and he one could bet that he almost named a certain cup of ramen once or twice. He was starting to doubt his survival probabilities now that he had to spend a _ramenless_ year at Hogwarts, his soon-to-be-home for a year. Kami he just hope he would survive.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, taking his trunk with him, all set to enter Platform nine and three-quarters.

"I still don't believe Dumbledore-san threw us out of Hogwarts making us stay at Leaky Cauldron!" Naruto complained then copied Sasuke's action. "We should have stayed at Hogwarts. I mean… to be lost at a same place twice? Damn training station."

"Train station, dobe. And we can't stay at Hogwarts unless it's school. You're not reading your books, are you?[1]" Sasuke taunted as he took off and broke in a run.

"Shut up, you cheater!"

With the strong desire of facing a new future in a new world, both he and Sasuke ran blindly to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

They could only hope that the wizard they met a while ago was not lying and only wanted to break their heads into pieces.

* * *

TBC.

[1] I don't really know if students are allowed at Hogwarts if it's supposed to be vacation so I assumed that they are not. It had also came to my knowledge that the staffs actually leave Hogwarts during Vacation, so there was no way that Dumbledore and Pomfrey were at school when Naruto and Sasuke arrived… but for the sake of this story… let's just pretend that they still have something to do during those times. So yeah.

I'm not apologizing for Sasuke's OOCness. You have been warned since the first chapter.

**Q and A portion** (anonymous reviews)

**Kitsune3 -** Thank you! I really hope to get more reviews. XD

**esama** - You think I made them alive? That's one of the most wonderful reviews I ever heard! Thank you very much!

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! Kage_no_Ryuunin, ladyyuuki16, CareBearCara101, SexiFoxxFace, and sakura240. I can't remember if I have replied to all of you, but if I did not... you could inform me. Thanks~

_DreamHunter019_

_February 20, 2010_

_Edited June 17, 2012_


	6. Chapter 6 Wizards and Witches

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

Wow... thank you guys for your wonderful support! For those reviews, faves and alerts! I hope to hear more from you soon. And I would really appreciate if you don't ignore that blue button on the bottom of the page~ *wink wink*

Warning: Kinda short chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't slap the heartbreaking truth on my face... damn.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Wizards and Witches**

_**Wizado to Majo**_

_-When fate waves its wand, I wonder… did it conjure my path to yours? -_

"I hate this dress, you know that?"

One Uzumaki Naruto wasn't in a very good mood. He was struggling uncomfortably at his thick black robes that wrapped his entire body all except for his golden head. He was inwardly debating whether to tussle away from the mean robes for his beloved and little of what was left on his pride, afraid that he might get tripped on the hem of the robes anytime. A frown was delicately drawn on his lips as he remembered that under the thick robe existed a maroon shirt and some saggy jeans.

It wasn't really comfortable for someone who had worn jumpsuits all of his life then would suddenly wear these layers of clothing. It was all thanks to the humid temperature or else he would have melted on his seat. Kami, he was already missing his all time favorite orange jumpsuit! Lucky for Naruto, he knew he wasn't the only one who was suffering at the drastic change.

But honestly, what's with the wizards' fashion sense?

It had been thirty minutes since the train left Hogwarts Express and he was now sitting in front of a silent Uchiha Sasuke, all alone inside a compartment.

Naruto frowned.

Other than his hatred for his new apparel that he was supposed to bear with for the entire year, Naruto hated when Uchiha Sasuke started to be in his really normal self again. Note that the keyword there was _really normal_. But what was _really normal _for the Uchiha? The last time Naruto checked, Sasuke was _really normal_ when he was in his bastard self, a stuck up jerk, an impassive freak especially when he never talked, he never smiled, he never turned, he never listened, and the worst of all, when he pretended to be alone in his angst world.

Little did the Uchiha know that Naruto was craving to smack that pretty face of his at the bordering wall during those times.

"And one silent prick isn't helping either," grumbled the blond.

"Hn," the said raven grunted, without withdrewing his gaze from the outside.

"Fine, nice talking to you, window," said the blond sarcastically.

Naruto glanced at the window outside, watching the views changed as the train moved fast to its destination. Hogwarts. The train was running on rail and was feet and feet above the ground. From the window, it would seem like they were hovering midair because the scene outside was a beauty. Never in his entire life had he seen such landscape. The bluishness of the ocean below was identical to the September sky above. The thick forest down them was like a broad, olive mattress wrapping the solid face of the earth. Everything seemed to be peaceful. His heart did a somersault as he was drowned with contentment and a smile crept on his face.

'_This must be peace,' _he thought. '_If only I could show this to everyone at Konoha. I bet they'll all be happy. We'll all be happy.'_

His train of thoughts about peace was interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door. A blond head swung towards the door and watched four students examine the compartment, slightly mulling over if they should enter or not. Naruto looked at them curiously, trying to seem friendly to avoid scaring the new people off.

"Uhm… mind if we share?" a girl with long red hair asked hesitantly. They must have decided that he wasn't scary… at all. "Others are full."

They waited for the blond to give any positive reply before entering and sitting to their comfort. Naruto wasn't really sure how to deal with wizards, so, for the first time in his life, he decided to keep his trap shut much to Sasuke's relief. Naruto watched them pull their trunks before stowing them at the luggage rack. He frowned for a bit, the trunks did not look like it was really that heavy for the four of them to find it difficult to carry them up. Well it's either the trunks were heavy or these kids were just appallingly weak. Naruto shrugged and was about to return to his new found hobby of watching the scene outside when a familiar face caught his eyes.

"Woah!" All heads, including an uncaring Sasuke, turned to Naruto as he pointed at the wizard with black hair of unruliness matching his blond. "You're the guy who helped us find Sneaky Cauldron!"

A terrible silence followed the course. Everyone's eyes were wide in confusion of what the blond had said. Apparently, it was a boy with a round face who broke the intimidating stillness. "Uh… You mean, Leaky Cauldron?"

Naruto wanted to eat shit and die at the moment but decided against the thought. The hell? Sneaky Cauldron? Where the hell did that came from?

"Uh… ha ha!" he laughed trying brush away the redness of his cheeks and that damn bastard Sasuke! He swore he saw the guy smirked! "Y-yeah, Leaky Cauldron."

"Yeah, I remember you," the boy said unsure of what to say.

Apparently, Naruto had recovered and was now grinning like he had never grinned before.

"Uh, was it me or I did not caught your name that time? I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," for the second time, the boy watched as Naruto lowered his head until it was in alignment with his waistline.

"Harry, I'm Harry Potter," the boy named Harry introduced himself. "And uh… no need to bow. Really."

"Harry Potter?" Harry waited for the typical reaction one would express after hearing his renowned name but nothing came of the sort. He grimaced then smiled nonetheless. "Nice name! And that stuck up bastard there is Sasuke Uchiha. Well, if you love your pride, don't talk to him." Naruto snickered.

"Nice to meet you then, Naruto, and Sasuke," Harry chuckled although he was slightly getting what Naruto meant since the Sasuke guy did not even flinched when he was called. "By the way, that's Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and…" Harry paused, noticing that there was also a new girl with them inside the compartment.

"Uhmmm?"

"Luna Lovegood," the girl with a dirty blonde hair that was a bit paler than Naruto's looked up giving them all a bit of an eternally shocked look. "Nice meeting you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Harry."

"Yep, Luna Lovegood," Harry forced a smile. Never in his entire life had he seen someone this weird. The blond girl was actually wearing a necklace of cork and her wand stuck at her ears. The weirdest part was she was reading the Quibbler magazine upside down!

"Oh, you had a new friend there Harry?" Ginny asked, referring to Naruto.

"We met at London when I was waiting for Mr. Weasley. You know? Before the first hearing?"

"Yeah, that reminds me. Thanks again for helping us!" Naruto bowed again. "Oi Sasuke! Thank them too!"

"Hn."

"Well sorry for that," the blond scowled at Sasuke's cold treatment to his new found friends. "For your information, that was the Uchiha Language and he meant 'thanks'." Everyone in the compartment laughed.

"So, you're his some kind of a translator or something?" Ginny said.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Cool!" blurted Neville. "That only means that you've been friends for life if you could understand what he actually means with his grunts."

"I guess so," Naruto tried to think deeply.

Their short conversation were somewhat cut off when the compartment door slid open again revealing a witch with brown hair and a wizard with red hair blaring almost the same as the Ginny girl's. The brunette had a stern look plastered on her face, while the redhead looked like he was about to commit homicide and be pompous of it.

"Bastard Malfoy," the redhead said. Naruto swore that he could see the guy emit smoke on his nose. "He's being a bloody smug again and he being prefect isn't helping."

"What has he done this time?" Harry asked with the same disgust as the redhead exhibited.

"He was screwing with some first years," the girl with brown hair said. "Poor kids to suffer from Malfoy before the term even started. Seriously, he's nothing but a foul cockroach."

"What did you do then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I–" Hermione was about to retort when she saw two unfamiliar faces inside the compartment. "Harry, you did not tell us you found new friends."

Harry snapped. "Oh, yeah right. He's Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." He pointed at the two ninjas respectively.

"Hi there. I'm Hermione Granger" the brunette said before pointing at the redhead boy. "And that's Ronald Weasley."

"'Sup, mates?" Ronald saluted. "But Ron's fine."

"Yoh! Nice to meet you, let's be friends 'kay?" Ron looked at the ninja and smiled while waiting for the other to show any sign of acknowledgement.

Harry sighed at his waiting friend. "Drop it. He won't talk unless you're him," he pointed to Naruto.

"You don't seem British to me," Hermione observed, taking in their slightly off accent, and few difference on the curves of their faces. "Are you from the East?"

"Yep. From the Fire- uh… Japan," Naruto lied as he remembered a certain country named Japan that was almost like the Fire Country.

"Japan?" asked Harry. He remembered reading a few pamphlets about the country but he knew that it was miles and miles away from them. "Wow, you've traveled far."

"You have no idea!" smiled Naruto brightly, shaking his head unbelievably in the process.

The placed dimmed as the train entered a tunnel only to have it welcome the lights back. The train continued to clatter with no intentions of stopping at any moment. Hogwarts was indeed too away. It would still be a long wait until they reach their new home for the school year. Naruto couldn't help but to feel excited.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much, really," Harry stated. "Only that the Prophet's being rubbish again."

"So I've heard," Neville finally spoke. "Don't worry Harry, Granny and I believe you."

"Thanks Neville."

"Well, you all know which side we are, mate. The Prophet's always been rubbish to me." Ron's voice was precise.

"Yeah, since Skeeter has been part of it."

"Harry, I believe you too," Luna uttered but her eyes weren't leaving the Quibbler.

"Thanks Luna," Harry was flummoxed, even someone from Ravenclaw that he barely met actually believed him?

"Why can't everyone believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Hermione questioned. "I mean who in the right mind would make things up about this delicate matter?"

"Fudge's a smug too you know," Said Ron. "He's probably thinking mental gibber like Dumbledore's hewing the ministry and stuffs. Blame the git's oldness if I were you."

Ginny snorted. "I bet Pig is even smarter than that old sod."

"You bet, sis!"

Harry gave a somewhat contented laugh feeling that he had friends. Yes he had. At least he knew that he and Voldemort had this difference. Voldemort was nothing but a coward granted with power but when it comes to love, oh he's loveless. The poor thing had not able to kiss his parents, to chat with his friends, and most of all, to laugh and cry about some good or bad old memories. Too bad though, there's no time to pity a Dark Lord.

Harry winced. He had been a stubborn protagonist during his stay at Grimmauld, but now he had decided to give himself a time to kill and maybe, forget things about Voldemort even just for a day.

"You-know-who?" his musings was stopped by a curious voice coming from the blond. "Who's You-know-who?"

"You-know-who is Voldemort, dobe," Harry was about to retort when he was cut off by a low baritone voice. Harry looked at his friends in confusion. The fact the name Voldemort echoed throughout the compartment that happened to escape the lips of a non-Harry or non-Dumbledore did not help.

Everyone went silent, soundlessly asking themselves who spoke the Dark Lord's name without holding fright on its voice. Their eyes traveled back and forth, left and right. The voice was unfamiliar, meaning they hadn't heard it yet… and the only person in the room who hadn't spoken a thing was…

"Oh! Voldemort! Yah I knew him!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, scratching his nape sheepishly. "You could have said Voldemort, lessens the confusion."

Of course they knew Voldemort. During their month stay at the place – dimension, rather, they had learned the basic history of the wizarding world and so as some basic facts about the Muggle world. Voldemort was a sick, twisted, and evil Wizard who was hungry for power and had a weird fetish for snakes; at least that was what the historical context said. He was a powerful wizard who had been charged of murder along with his minions, the Death Eaters. But books said he had died fifteen years ago, so what was this they were hearing?

Harry and company just stared in perplexity. Whether it was because Sasuke talked or the two of them mentioned Voldemort's name without fear, or both, it was a really difficult situation to conclude.

"Did you just refer You-know-who's with his name?" Ron blurted.

"Uh… yeah? Why? Is it a crime of some sort?" asked Naruto.

"No… just that… I've never heard anyone who's not Harry or Dumbledore call You-know-who by his name, yah know?" Ron explained and was seconded by the nods of the half of the population in the compartment.

"Why?" Naruto asked again gaining a nod from Harry.

"Everyone thinks his name is jinxed or something."

"Jinxed?" blurted Naruto. "Am I gonna die or something? Oh noes! I am going to die… like right now? Oh my Kami, Sasuke! We're gonna die!"

To everyone's surprise, the blond jumped on the raven, who caught the hyperventilating Naruto expertly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Get off… you are not going to die… yet. But you will, if you don't get off me."

"Yeah… right," the blond said before going back to his seat like nothing happened.

"The question is… is Voldemort back?" Sasuke, who was sick of the blabbering nonsense decided to start _speaking with actual intellect_ giving emphasis to the frightful name. He sighed. So Voldemort was back but the book claimed that he was dead, or the wizards just had some sick way of bringing dead people back to life? Wait… he wasn't getting everything, was he?

"If one crazy snake lord is back… well, shouldn't one be expecting a place of flustering wizards?" Naruto asked the question for him. Sasuke stared at him almost saying 'watch your words, dobe.' The blond shrugged.

Harry raised a brow for the harsh comment though he knew that it was an innocent one from Naruto. "That's the problem. No one believes me even though I saw him with these eyes of mine."

Naruto cocked his head. "You saw him, you told them… and no one believed you? I mean, who would gag around town about a supposedly dead and murderous wizard on the loose?"

"So, you believe me?" Harry asked half expecting that they would. For some reasons, he felt that this Naruto guy was starting to become his friend.

"Of course! We do, right Sas'ke?" smiled Naruto. "Friends trust each other!"

"Hn." '_So that explains this sick feeling.'_

"He said 'yes' by the way."

"Thanks!" Harry smiled; new found friends indeed.

"Well, uhm… are you new?" Hermione, who was wordlessly listening at their exchange of words a while ago, scrutinized the two. "You're too old to be first years and uhm… I think this is my first time seeing you here."

Naruto eyed at the Chocolate Frog being offered by Ron. His eyes were somewhat releasing stares of disgust at the croaking food in sight. '_They are not Gamabunta-tachi, damn it!'_

"Yes. We're some kind of transfer students. Dumbledore-san was kind enough to allow us at Hogwarts," he answered before swallowing the whole of the Chocolate frog. "I know this is kind of sick, I've never eaten frogs but wow. Taste nice!"

"I don't think they're really frogs," muttered Harry, eating his own share of Chocolate frogs.

"But why do you need to transfer?" Neville asked while examining his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Naruto gulped and ogled at Sasuke who was eyeing him too, mentally smacking themselves. They had never talked about this, at least the reason of their sudden transferring. They knew someone would ask, but who knew that it would happen this early? Naruto smiled nervously, indicating Sasuke to answer for him. Sasuke sighed. He did not like talking to someone he did not know but he knew that if he let Naruto handle this one, who knew what would happen next?

"Financially speaking, our old school is too poor to handle lots of students." '_Yeah now… what a lame excuse,' _Naruto almost snorted at the raven's alibi. "Our school wasn't giving us the benefit of learning so Naruto and I decided to transfer." Sasuke explained in the shortest way as much as possible. '_Remind me to tell Dumbledore about this tiny bit of story.'_

"That's too bad for the both of you," Hermione frowned showing her concern.

"Not really," Sasuke said coldly. "There are existing books that's willing to help us. It's not that hard self-learning."

"Yeah! We're really smart!" Naruto jumped at his seat giving a peace sign.

"Say's the dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Dobe? Teme?" Harry asked. "Is that some kind of nickname?"

Naruto blushed. Nickname? Why would he give one to a teme ? "Oh… Teme means bastard, and dobe means… uh.." Naruto hesitated.

"Stupid."

"Shut up, Sas'ke! Yeah, bastard and stupid. It's not a nickname seeing that I'm not _stupid,_ kind of like… an insult that comes out of us naturally. I can't really remember why we started calling each other like that. Only I had the reason. Sasuke really is a bastard. And I'm not really fond of calling those names… well… nicknames."

"You are stupid, just admit it," Sasuke deadpanned.

"No I'm not! I'm stronger that you!"

"Says the one who always lose."

"I never lose to you!" screamed the blond. "It was the other way around!"

"Yeah right."

"Yeah right, your face! I can so kick your ass into oblivion."

"I'll believe you, if you can spell the word _oblivion_, do-be."

Harry gawked at the two transferees bickering at each other. Was that normal? Well it looked rather normal for the two of them if it was… them. He glanced at his seatmates who were all gaping at the word fight of the two and they all appeared to be thinking what Harry was thinking. The squabbling congested after thirty minutes only to be followed by an hour long staring contest. Naruto had his eyebrows furrowed with a really pissed off face while Sasuke was still nonchalant only that his eyebrows where located inch higher that where it was supposed to be.

Harry sighed. He swore there were times when the faces of the two were only inch away from each other!

"Be ready guys, we're almost there."

The little staring competition stopped as Naruto looked at his companions while Sasuke gazed back at the window.

"Really? Can we now see Hogwarts?"

It was already dark outside. Apparently, it was already night time and they could feel that the train was about to stop. Their speed was gradually getting slower and the noise from the conversations of different students were getting louder because of excitement. Everybody took their respective trunks. Naruto helped them since he felt really sorry when he saw Harry and everyone having trouble with it. Sasuke, being a bastard, took only his but as soon as Naruto trudged on his foot with the weight of the Konoha Mountain, he decided to help Luna and Ginny as well.

"How do you do that?" Ron eyed them unbelievably.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"You are carrying three crammed trunks and you look as if you were only carrying three boxes of Chocolate Frogs!"

"Oh? Well it's nothing, beside these- OUCH!" Naruto was about to tell that the trunks were not really heavy when Sasuke smashed his trunk on his head.

"Apparently, the dobe wants attention. But really, can't you see that he's all sweating?" Sasuke stood by the door of the compartment, eyeing him. '_You are attracting everyone's attention.'_

Naruto smirked while rubbing his head. '_Jealous?'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Whatever.'_

"Okay mates, we're leaving, just fit at the queue and don't get yourselves squashed," Ron, being the responsible prefect he was, said before the two new comers could engage themselves in another of their stare fights. Students struggled to get in the line as fast as they could to avoid getting trapped with the other thousands of them while some were just exceptionally excited to view Hogwarts once more. Sasuke mentally sighed. He could bet that Hogwart's population was almost like Konoha's!

Sasuke felt a shiver on his spine as numerous pairs of eyes in different hues bore holes at his back. Weird to say, but this kind of feeling were somewhat familiar… familiar… strangely familiar. Oh yes, being the genius, the thought came to Sasuke fast. What Uchiha Sasuke felt was the threatening birth of his new fanclub. He was almost thankful when his Konoha fangirl's number dropped because of his engagement with Oto!

'_Crap. This isn't going to be a good year.'_

"Hurry, Teme! Hurry!" Sasuke watched the blond's azure orbs glisten in anticipation. Strange but the sudden murderous intents were swept away by those eyes that made the sky's sapphire rein nothing but mere pale color. He watched them glittering with innocence, calm, yet vigor.

Those eyes that were Naruto's.

Those eyes that were locked to his.

Sasuke smiled, yes he did.

_'Maybe… I'll enjoy it, somehow.'_

* * *

TBC.

Done! I dunno but the last part… I think it's corny. Ugsh… I'm honest to say that I love the conversations I made though I find it somewhat… weird? Ugh… Sorry… I'm having writer's block… ouch.

**Reply Portion** (anonymous reviews)

**karasu99** - Yeah~ Me too! I hope I could keep this weekly update. T_T Well... I would, if the chapters would not catch up on me. Thanks for your wonderful comment!

**Naruto forever** - Thank you very much for liking it! I'll do my best for the future chapters. XD

**tiffany99 **- You do? *glittery eyes* I don't know what I did... but thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! I'll do my best and try to keep the updates on time~ I have a pretty sucky internet connection~

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! CareBearCara101, pinksamurai1014, Hibatsulova1827 0-0, ladyyuuki16, sakura240, SexiFoxxFace, and sinoa101!

**NEW! Next Chapter : THE SORTING **(I hope you stay tune guys)

DreamHunter019

February 25, 2010

Edited: June 23, 2012


	7. Chapter 7 The Sorting

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

THANK YOU FOR BEING EVAH SUPPORTIVE!

Warning: Kinda short chapter.

Disclaimer: *presents you thousands of papers... which are fake*

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Sorting**

_- My home is where my heart is... -_

Left by Ron and Hermione who were busy for their prefect jobs, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Naruto and Sasuke scuffled out of the train then the platform only to be jostled by the crowd, but it didn't stop them from getting a nice, distant view of Hogwarts. Both ninja's mentally agreed (again) that the castle was ridiculously huge to be called school while the rest of the gang was thankful to be back. Aside that it was the place Harry could label home, this was the only place where underage wizards like them can use magic with no threatening thoughts of being expelled.

"Would you look at this place, S'uke! This is beautiful!" Naruto giggled as he jumped out of the way and adored the forest of pine trees in front of them. Sasuke was thinking the same though he had to fight the urge of verbally agreeing to the blond that would kill his pride. The smell was different from London since there were no disturbing smokes coming out from what Muggles call cars and factories. There were thousands of lamplights bobbing over students' head that looked like flickering stars on earth instead of the sky.

This place was more hospitable for ninja's like them since the place was so natural – just them and the nature.

"Are we going to use those boats too?" Naruto pointed at the bunch of little wizards riding the boats who were being assisted by a female witch Harry recognized as Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"No. Only first years get to use those boats," Harry said and watched Naruto scuffed and lost his excitement. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but we better get out of the way, we're blocking the door," the girl answered, feeling thankful to the new comers since she did not have to squeeze herself in the crown while struggling with her trunk.

"Hagrid? You know Hagrid too?" Naruto's eyes shone. "Is he here? Can I see him?"

"You know Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Of course." Naruto flashed a peace-sign in his fingers. "He was the one who gave us our allowance for the entire year. Yah know? For those who can't afford school? Anyway, where is he? I have to thank him."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly envious at the blond and the raven for being able to see Hagrid during summer while he, the great Harry Potter that Hagrid cared for, did not. "Well, that is the problem. He was supposed to be the one to assist those first years, not Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"Oh? Is he sick or something?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him later when we see him okay? Don't worry, we'll see him," Harry told Naruto, or rather, to himself afraid that Hagrid left for good. Who knows? The ministry was acting mad lately. It was not like they had nothing against a half-breed like Hagrid. He would not be surprised if they had decided to sack him for good, no. He won't be surprised but he would be flustered and aggravated.

"So, how do we get to Hogwarts? We run or something?" Naruto asked innocently, but half good with the idea since he needed to stretch his muscles from the long sit at the train. Sasuke thought it was a stupid, but a good idea nevertheless.

"No." Harry grunted, feeling a bit green with the thought of running all the way to Hogwarts. "We use the coaches."

"Okay, but where's the teme?"

"Dobe, let's get moving," Sasuke called for Naruto. He was already at the soaking road of the Hogsmeade Station, barely caring about Harry and the others. Naruto made an easy run to the raven who was glaring at the surroundings, or more like at everything, jadedly. He was followed by Harry and his friends who kept on sinking on the mud left by the rain. Sasuke had to raise his brows at the ineptness of the wizards whose dress robes, despite of the dark color, had evident mud stains on their hems.

Sasuke and Naruto reached the stagecoaches with ease while the others had been cursing rather darkly at the sight of their dirtied robes.

"Ha ha!" laughed Naruto. "You should see yourselves in the mirror! You all look like a lot of muddy pigs!"

"You are really odd, you know," Harry breathed as his ears turned pink from embarrassment. It was not every day he got to be compared with a pig no less. "First, you were shouldering those trunks like they were feather weight, then you actually run through this muddy ground with no trouble? What are you? A ninja?"

Sasuke stiffened but Naruto just went on laughing as an answer. He knew that it was some kind of a joke from the wizard and so he decided to play along. "Yeah… I'm a ninja!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke reprimanded the blond silently, making sure that Harry won't hear.

"Don't worry you royal teme, that is what you call a joke! You know? That magical thing that you lack thus giving you a really boring life?" The blond was stopped from laughing by a fuming glare from the bespectacled boy.

"Hn," Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's false philosophy in life, only rumbled.

"Oh look! Coaches! Ne, Harry? What are those?" Naruto pointed at the coaches… no, before the coaches. Harry's jaw dropped as he glanced at the hundreds of supposedly horseless stagecoaches. The coaches did not appear to be horseless at all. Instead, he could see fleshless horses, with their bones visible and their wings sprouting on their backs, settled between carriage shanks. Blinking here and there, he looked at Ron and Hermione, waiting for them to be as shocked as him or at least be curious but it did not come. Instead, it was Naruto and Sasuke who walked to the skeletal horses to examine them curiously.

"What in the bloody—" Harry started only to be interrupted by an excited blond.

"Uh… hello there…," Naruto petted the creature akin to a horse that stood in between the shafts of Luna's stagecoach. "What are you called, big fella?"

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in a bemused tone as the blond continued to pet the air, well – at least to the redhead's sight.

"I'm combing his mane?" Naruto replied, unsure of what Ron was asking him.

"_His_?"

"Well… I guess it's a boy or something, is it a girl?"

"No… Ron meant…," Hermione said. "Why are you petting the air?"

"Well, I… I'm not petting the air," Naruto pulled his hand from the horse-like creature only to scratch his head sheepishly. "I'm petting a horse?"

"But I don't think horses have wings, Naruto," Harry joined the conversation.

"You think so? But they look so much like horses to me…"

"Horse? What horse? With wings?" Ron glanced at the carriage then to Naruto. "Are you two hungry or something? It seems like your hallucinating to me."

"No! We're not," the blond pouted. "Hey teme, say something!"

He pulled Sasuke from the sleeve and childishly pointed at Ron and Hermione, before giving a big Naruto hug at the skinless horse, which did not do much but stand.

"Well, obviously, the dobe was petting a skinless horse with huge, bone wings sprouting on its back," Sasuke walked closer to the blond since he suddenly felt bothered with the close proximity Harry and Naruto has.

"Yay!" smiled Naruto, still nuzzling the air.

"You are all mental, guys," Ron only shook his head, climbing at the carriage.

"Don't worry," Luna interrupted dreamily. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Harry suddenly felt insulted.

"Whatever. Shall we go now? I dun wanna be food in a buffet for mosquitoes," Ron rolled his eyes, occasionally clapping his hands to kill mosquitoes; still thinking that everything was a joke or something. One by one they mounted the carriage. Sasuke sat on the corner and Naruto settled beside him. Ron sat in between Harry and Hermione, while Ginny took the seat beside Harry. Neville and Luna sat beside Naruto.

"Off to Hogwarts!" the blond ninja yelled excitedly as the line of stagecoaches started to move towards the Grand Castle in the middle of nowhere.

-page break-

Naruto watched in awe as the two giant oak doors dramatically swung open. They were greeted by the same old, yet fierce-looking woman with square glasses and her hair settled in a bun. Next minute, they were struggling across a slumped stone floor occasionally examining how long the file of students was from their front to their back. He was sure of one thing – they were headed to somewhere where they could hear another set of buzzing voices. Naruto frowned, what's taking them too long? The prospect of being a wizard for a year and doing cool stuffs with those wands was sinking deep inside his head and there was no use of taming his inner child. Oh Kami, he just wanted to jump to the front line!

All thanks to the deities who were eager to show their love to a certain blond, his little agony had been prolonged when McGonagall had told them that she had to do something and they must wait her back before they continue their journey inside the castle.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled impatiently and Sasuke huffed in agreement. "Ne teme, what's taking them so long?"

Sasuke shrugged and waited to the normal response of the blond, bickering at him and forcing real words from his mouth but none came. Obviously, the dobe was too tired to start another meaningless fight. On top of that, they would have too many unnecessary audiences from all around.

"Just be patient, will you?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah, your royal teme. Ne Harry? Why are we waiting?"

"Uh… Dunno… maybe they went to fix some stuffs," Harry, sensing Naruto's impatience, answered. "Don't worry, this _is_ normal." Hell what was normal in the wizarding world?

Naruto was about to ask some more when Harry's face was covered by a dark impression. He tried to trace the boy's light of sight only to find a pale, blond boy with a pointed face sauntering to their direction.

"I see you're new here. Transferees, as everyone had put it." Apparently, the boy greeted the newcomers grimly. His bored eyes were traveling from Sasuke, to Naruto, to Harry, then to Sasuke again. Ron and the rest visibly tensed, discerning that an unwanted fight was about to come. "But I'm having the impression that you still needed to be sorted. If that's the case, the Slytherin house is open for a new housemate, or else it would be too late for you to be corrected."

The new guy extended his hand forward for Sasuke to take.

Harry paled. Why was this scene so familiar?

"Corrected? I don't think we've done something wrong," Naruto, who did not want any snag to crop up, feigned innocence.

"I always knew it would be better to keep your trap shut if you are not being talked to," Malfoy sneered to the other blond. "Idiot."

Harry was about to say something when he saw the Uchiha took Malfoy's hand. For a second, he thought that Sasuke was about to accept Malfoy's bid but not when he saw the pale blond winced in pure agony. He tried to look for any reasons of Malfoy's misery only to see the Uchiha was seizing Malfoy's hand harder and tighter than necessary. Bones were cracking madly. Give Sasuke more time and Malfoy's fingers would soon be pulverized to oblivion!

'_Was that even possible?'_ Harry thought.

"You are not to call Naruto an idiot in front of me or at least within my hearing range," Sasuke pulled Malfoy closer to him, dangerously closing the distance between them, whispering sharp words to those delicate ears that threatened to bleed. "You are not to call him names Do you get it?"

"Arghh….!" Malfoy winced as silent as possible.

"Teme… enough." Naruto begged.

"Your word?" The raven continued to whisper inaudible to everyone. His eyes were dangerously turning into bloody red.

"Why you… Argghhh!"

"Sasuke!" this time, Naruto growled and it made Harry's hair from the back of his neck stood up.

"Your word?"

"Y…yes!" cried Malfoy. "Just let go! Argh!"

"Oh yeah," smirked Sasuke. "In fact, don't try to call him names whether I'm present or not. Only I had the pleasure of giving the dobe the most colorful names I could imagine. Trust me, I'll know."

"I already said yes! Bloody hell!"

With that, Sasuke let go and Malfoy cowardly stumbled back to where the Slytherins were.

"You will pay for this!" he said before disappearing completely.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. "What was that? Was it me or did I saw Malfoy run like a threatened ferret? Hell I salute you Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Oh no… maybe I'll worship you!"

"What did you tell him?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Nothing," if it wasn't because of the noise, one would surely hear the Uchiha falter. Lucky for him, the blond was tired to argue that he only waved the problem off. Exactly, what did Sasuke told the freakin cockroach? The raven wasn't sure himself! Just a minute ago, he wanted to break the neck of a certain bastard who tried to insult Naruto at his presence. Not that it wouldn't matter to him because Naruto was indeed an idiot, but for the insult not to come from him, it was the most heinous crime another human being could make.

After their long wait, they finally found themselves in front of great big hall. The Great Hall had changed since they last saw it during the summer. Change was an understatement – it was entirely different from the last time they saw it! There were candles floating in mid-air, the torches from the wall were lit, chairs were occupied, and the place was no longer student-empty. The sky was very visible.

"Where's the ceiling?" asked Naruto.

"Magic," Sasuke said uncaringly.

The whole hall was assailed with excited students who were either keen to chat about their summer experiences or just for the sake of talking. The single table on the top of the hall was also occupied by older looking wizards and witches – one of them was Dumbledore, who was sitting in the middle of the table, looking as wise and as elegant as the last time they saw the old bloke.

"I guess it's a 'see you later' now," Luna bid them her goodbye as she bounced her way towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Wait, aren't we friends with Luna-chan? Why does she have to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's Ravenclaw and we are Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"Raven… what?"

"Ravenclaw. I take that its either you forget, or didn't even read at all," Sasuke shook his head and sighed. When would Naruto change? Well scratch that, he would not like Naruto to change. He could never live with a smart Naruto walking on the face of the earth. "We are yet to be sorted into our houses."

"Houses?" the blond was about to ask more when Harry and the rest bid them goodbye and signaled them that they would be sitting at the second table. Naruto was about to follow but Sasuke stopped him, explaining something about the sorting making the blond blush out of his own idiocy.

Silence soon enveloped the hall as three clattering sounds from the impact of a teaspoon and a goblet echoed throughout the place. Dumbledore settled on the middle front of the hall, successfully hushing and catching everyone's attention. Sasuke had to frown when he noticed that for such a very, very old man like Dumbledore, he seemed so much powerful. Not only basing from his chakra supply but to the political side of this world as well. Judging from the immediate submission of the students and the glance the other professors, who seemed way older to be just students, were casting, Dumbledore was indeed a very powerful and influential man.

McGonagall was now in front and placed a dusty, old hat on a stool. Much to the ninjas' surprise, it started singing something about the four houses Sasuke was talking about. Naruto had to 'ooh' in excitement as his partner watched those blue eyes sparkle like it was a pair of Sapphire stones. Later on, the hat finished its song and was soon followed by the thundering claps of the students.

"That was wicked! I never saw a singing hat before!" Naruto burst in excitement.

"And I never saw a talking hat before," Note the sarcasm.

Soon, McGonagall was holding a long scroll and reciting bunch of funny names from the list. Apparently, the ones who were called were seated in the stool, hat placed on the head, and then the hat would shout something. The next thing they had noticed was, they were the only ones left uncalled.

"And now, before we end our sorting ceremony," Dumbledore finally spoke, "I would like to inform you that we will be having two fifth year transferees from the East this term. Due to some financial turmoil of their previous school, a lot of students were enforced to transfer and they are just the two of those numbers."

Sasuke winced. '_How did he know that? We hadn't even told him yet._'

"They are now to be sorted into their houses and I hope that everyone would extend their warm welcome to the both of them," Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall, if you please?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and continued reading at the bottom of the scroll. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Silent squeal echoed in and out Sasuke's ears as he walked to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. '_Great! Fan girls!'_

Sasuke had to refrain from gasping when the hat on his head suddenly moved and spoke.

"Difficult one I see," the hat talked with the lowest volume that Sasuke was the only one capable of hearing. "Your mind is closed off, inaccessible, but nothing to make the Great Sorting Hat sweat. Trust issues, and histories of betrayal, but loyal to a particular someone; smart and wise; brave and bold; and most of all, power seeking. Anywhere is fine young lad… this is the first time I am sent into this dilemma."

Sasuke hated this. The least of the things he wanted to happen was to have someone reading his mind… and hats were no exceptions.

"Anywhere is fine, yes," the hat continued. "But there will always a single best. For you cannot choose both roads to tread at the same time."

"Hn. Whatever," said Sasuke. "Just get it done with."

"Hasty! But nothing could be done well in haste. Lad, what is your strongest desire?" the hat asked silently.

"I do not know why the hell should I tell you," Sasuke mentally replied. "But for the sake of shutting you up, I want power. That is all."

"Is that all?" it asked solemnly making Sasuke wince.

"Hn."

After an intake of air, the Sorting hat gave a chuckle that made everyone's attention to be drawn to the two of them.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

An ear-bleeding applaud from the Gryffindor table made the Great Hall tremble. There were contented sighs from the majority of the Gryffindor girls (and boys) while frustrated whines from the girls (and boys) of the other houses. He sent his blond friend a smirk that was closest to his encouraging smile before tapping the blond's frozen shoulder. He could see Naruto's anxiousness and that was the best he could do. Sasuke walked to the table that welcomed him like he was some kind of an icon. He sat beside Harry, ignoring all the futile attempts of the gals to catch his prized attention.

"Che," he spatted.

"I'm sensing the birth of Sasuke Uchiha's fan club," Ron teased. "Welcome to the house, mate."

"Hn."

"Is that 'thank you'?" Harry laughed. "You're welcome. Any idea where Naruto will most likely end up?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe none. He's a dobe after all," but deep inside him was a strong desire to pull Naruto to the Gryffindor table.

On the other hand, Naruto was wobbling when he sat at the judgment stool. All eyes were focused at him and this wasn't his idea of a calming surrounding. Although most of the stares where curiosity encouraged, he could not help but to compare them to the hateful glares the people of Konoha threw at him when he was a young kid. He gulped. Sasuke was in Gryffindor. What if he wasn't? It wasn't very long since Sasuke returned. Call this weird but ever since that day, he never wanted to part ways with Sasuke ever again. Could he survive a year far from Sasuke? It wasn't like they were never going to meet again, but still…

"I see you're nervous," the hat started. "Scared?"

"You wish, you old hat!" Naruto growled.

"With that, I think I know where to put you. You're the same as the Uchiha kid. All of you pertain to all houses. Loyalty, wisdom, bravery, and desire for power… all are present… but only one must be chosen. Now choose where…"

"Well I thought you're one great hat."

"Haha! Tell me kid, what do you want?"

"You should know it already, shouldn't you? Great old hat?"

"Very well kid. You'd chosen fairly. GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto was successful in holding his victory dance. He ran to the applauding table to be properly welcomed by hugs and shaking of hands. He was almost speechless when he was congratulated by a bunch of blushing girls (and boys)! '_Heh, Sasuke teme! Even I can have fans too! Watch and learn! I'm not a dobe anymore!'_ He looked at Sasuke to give him a haughty look only to see the raven glaring daggers at him. If Naruto was smarter enough and not the dobe everyone knew, he would have realized that the glare Sasuke was giving wasn't directed to him but to all the blushing girls (and boys) behind the blond.

"Hey! I've got fans too, teme!"

"Hn."

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Naruto," Hermione beamed at the blond.

"Thanks! That hat was pretty much annoying. It won't stop on talking about some loyatly, bravery, and stuffs. Was it always like that?"

"Yeah. It always does that," Harry said.

Because Naruto's sorting was the last for this year, Dumbledore rose to his feet and began calling everyone's attention. Harry, who was slightly bitter about the Headmaster's unusual absences at the Order's meeting, was slightly relieved to see the old wizard standing there. Hagrid's post wasn't empty, but there was Grubbly-Plank sitting there instead. That made him more curious on Hagrid's whereabouts. He continued to inspect the staff table and it did not take him too long to notice a dumpy witch with curly brown hair. She was sitting at the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot and was all clad in pink.

"Who's she?" Hermione saw him ogle the pinkness in the staff table.

"She's Umbridge!" Harry gasped at the surprise of recognition.

"Who?"

"Umbridge! She's was at my hearing, working for Fudge."

"Why's she here then?" Hermione sounded alarmed.

"I dunno, but whatever her reason is, I was so sure that she wanted to bung me out of Hogwarts that time."

"She's bad news then," Ron muttered.

"How bad?" asked Ginny.

Before Ron could answer, Dumbledore started to greet them all and signaled the start-of-term feast. Food magically came out of nowhere. There were piles of roasts, breads, sausages, bacon and many more varieties of food ranging from appetizers to desserts in front of them. Naruto and Ron drooled and helped themselves without wiping their dribbles. As for Sasuke, at first he was amazed but because of his oversized ego, he soon thought of this as waste of chak- magic. Nevertheless, he took some drumsticks and helped himself with a goblet of Butterbeer. He ate while he unconsciously watched his blond friend violently chew those foods, occasionally ranting about the lack of ramen.

"…suke you're staring."

"What?" he swore he would decapitate the head of whoever disturbed him from staring at_ his_ dobe. He turned only to find Hermione looking at him.

"Why are you staring at Naruto?" she whispered without thinking.

"I'm not." '_Drop it.'_

"Oh, okay."

'_Good.'_

As everyone busied themselves on the food, Dumbledore started his usual start-of-term notices about the do's and don'ts of the school. Some were from him, and some were from Mr. Filch. He said something about the Forbidden Forest being out of bounds, restriction of magic in the corridors (it appeared that magic can also be used during class), and of course, prank playing was banned too, much to the three pranksters dismay.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. Please welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank for the Care of Magical Creatures lessons and Professor Umbridge for the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

The hall resounded with applause coming from everyone all except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sasuke. The golden trio was panicking and worried about Hagrid while Sasuke was in his usual bad mood.

"Hey blondie!" a Gryffindor boy called him. He noticed that the redness of the boy's hair were the same as Ron. He swore he had seen this boy from somewhere. Wait, they resemble Ron as well, they're just slightly older. "With that droll look I say you recognize us." He pointed to the guy beside him wearing the same face as his.

"Ah! You're the guys from Diagon Alley! Sorry for running like that, the teme there pulled me away!" He pointed at Sasuke. They were the twins who had invited him inside their joke shop.

"You're the Naruto one, right?"

"Yeah, and that's Sasuke."

"Nice to have you here. I'm Fred, he's George, and it can be the other way around. You're the brave guy who laughed at the hat's instincts. I say you're brave!"

"Well, uhm… of course I'm brave!" Naruto blushed. "He put me in Gryffindor, didn't he?"

"How about Sasuke? If I don't know you're friends with him, I'll think he's better off Slytherin ya know? With that I'm-the-king-of-the-world-so-scram look."

"Well yeah," agreed Naruto. "Slytherins look like a bunch of scary snakes."

Fred laughed at that. "No worries, blondie. They're all hiss and no bite. Good for you to be in here. We're the greatest house! And I hope we could win the house cup this year again!"

"Housecup?" asked Naruto.

"It's an award for the best house of the year," explained Harry. "We have to win points all throughout the year and the house with the greatest points receives the house cup!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Naruto. "Hey 'suke, wanna wager? I'm gonna get the house the biggest points this year!"

"Hn."

"I told you he's better off Slytherin," Fred joked earning a big scowl from the raven.

"Heeeey, the bastard is not that bad you know," said Naruto. "He will grow on you! I promise!"

"We will know, Naruto… we will know…"

"_Tell me… Do you have someone you wish to protect?"_

_A flash of gold and orange flickered on his mind. He mentally smiled, not that he wanted to grace everyone in the hall with the smile he was only saving for a certain someone._

_Of course._

"_I do," he whispered. "I do have one. And that is why I wanted to have the power."_

* * *

TBC.

ALERT! ANOTHER SAPPY ENDING! Don't sue me. I have no internet connection. T_T I hope I did not disappoint anyone here... I mean. I got to put Naruto and Sasuke together... or else well... it couldn't be helped, after all... Naruto would really choose to be with Sasuke. It happened to Harry once. Harry should have been in Slytherin but he asked the hat not to... well... according to Books 1 and 2 of HP and the movie as well.

**Reply Portion** (anonymous reviews)

**Tifanny99 - **Awww... I hope I didn't disappoint you. I was really tempted! Lolz. Haha.  
And yeah... I'm going to update every Tuesday.

**Karinnachan25 - **Thank you very much!

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! SexiFoxxFace, Kage no Ryunin, Vampirecat1191, purehearts22, ladyyuuki16, boysloveboys8804, sinoa101, PadfootPet, kjoboo, and sakura 240!

**NEW! Next Chapter : Not a Summon **(I hope you stay tune guys)

DreamHunter019

March 13,2010

Edited: July 1, 2012


	8. Chapter 8 Not a Summon

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

There might be grammar mistakes because I did this in a hurry. But I do wanted to thank you all for the support you have given me. Continue to do it and I'll bring you more chappies.

And I'm sorry for the late update. My inspiration kinda died because my hard drive died. Just so you know... all of my works in progress are saved in my hard drive... and yeah... I lost 80 Gigabytes worth of files. Other chapters... 9 - 17 are already written... and now... it's lost. I'm so... down. T_T

Disclaimer: I recently bought all the rights of Naruto from Kishimoto. So yeah, the upcoming chapter, 594 onwards, involves Sasuke and Naruto, going at it like bunnies, repopulating the Uchiha, Namikaze, and Uzumaki clan. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Not a Summon!**

_**Kuchiyose ja Nai!**_

_**- **Our love discerns no darkness, because the only shadows that exists is having no love at all **-**_

Listening to the gibberish talk of Naruto and the twin pranksters had been far better than paying attention to the long speech of the toad in pink. If Sasuke hadn't read something about Hogwarts: A History and the latest issues from the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, he would have been left out of the dialogue Umbridge was having, like certain blond who was already drooling in his sleep. It was crystal clear that the Ministry of Magic was plotting against Dumbledore, or most likely, they were waiting for a single slip from him and use it against the Headmaster. Of course he knew little of what was actually happening in this dimension… the wizard's world, but he was not stupid enough not to understand the obvious sarcasm of the speech.

The speech lasted for Kami-knows-how-long minutes. If Sasuke was never an Uchiha, he would have yelled 'Finally!' and danced across the Gryffindor table as soon as the pinkish idiot decided to shut her trap off. Actually, he had considered flinging a kunai on the toad's temple but refused to act upon it. He rather not stain his precious kunai with an unlikely blood of an unlikely creature.

The loud clang of dinnerware signaled the end of the Opening Feast. Noticing that the students were already preparing for the dismissal, he decided to wake the sleeping blond beside him.

"Dobe, wake up. We're about to leave," said Sasuke, shaking the tan boy beside him.

"No… three more minutes, my ramen will be ready," Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke _almost_ smiled with how Naruto looked, so vulnerable and one won't even think that he's a formidable ninja at that, moreover… a vessel of a monster. But Sasuke ceased to care about Kyuubi… no, he never cared about Kyuubi. After all, Naruto was Naruto.

'_Ramen? Hn, he's always so childish, I hope he stays like that_. _It makes him cute like a little kid,'_ Sasuke blushed upon the thought. Why in the hell was he thinking about that? He was sounding like his fan girl. Nah-ah! It was true that he had this slight _feelings_ for his blond friend but of course, as much as possible, he would try to keep that little fact for himself. At least until time asked for it. And that time was yet to come… but not right now.

He tried to shake the blond to wake but to no reward. He smirked.

'_What was Naruto's weakness again,'_ he leered evilly.

"**Wake up. Ichiraku's closing up for good. That's no ramen to you."**

"**Hell no! Ojisan, don't!"** Naruto screamed as he stood up immediately, eyes wide open and tears ominous to fall. All eyes dramatically fell on him and Naruto was horror-struck as soon as he realized. Little he knew that what caught everyone's attention wasn't his short cry in Japanese but the fact that he was hugging one Sasuke Uchiha like a plushie. Wait, why? He was dreaming that he was at Ichiraku waiting for his ramen, then he heard Sasuke's voice saying something about the last of Ichiraku and then he hugged Ojisan.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto blinked in confusion.

From his hugging position, he took a peek at Ojisan… who did not look so much like Ojisan. Since when did Ojisan have a black hair, dark ebony eyes of endless pit, and silky flawless pale skin? And that sultry voice speaking directly to him which he could not comprehend?

"Well dobe, now that you're finally awake, it would be nice if you'll let me go. If you haven't realized, they're staring," said Sasuke, trying to hide his blush behind his black fringe.

Naruto blinked again, noticing the close distance between him and the raven. His heart began to beat fast. Wait? Was it because they were humiliated in this large mob, or was it because… he was hugging Sasuke?

'_Oh hell no!_'

"Ackt. Sorry 'suke," he withdrew his hands sheepishly; head bent down to hide those pink-dyed cheeks and soon, all attention was diverted to Dumbledore who just graciously announced 'you may go'. Naruto and Sasuke mentally thanked the old man for saving their lives for the millionth time.

Ron and Hermione stood up, ready to fulfill their prefect duties of assisting their first year housemates to their dormitories. Since both of the ninjas were fifth year transferees and were both egoistical at that, they favored following Harry and the rest of the 'older' group to the Gryffindor tower instead of joining the first year mob. Hermione was unsure of letting them go, but Naruto reasoned out that '_it is embarrassing to be oldest of the new comers in the group'. _The girl sighed and agreed.

Naruto watched the little wizards from his far left. All their tiny faces had the mixture of confusion, excitement and nervousness. They were so puny. He smiled, wondering what his life would be like if he was never a ninja but a wizard instead. What would his life be like if he wasn't a student from the Academy when he was 11 but a first year wizard in Gryffindor? What would his life be like if he wasn't trained to kill but do magic instead? What would his life be like without his friends? Would he have met Sasuke?

"Spacing out, dobe?" taunted Sasuke, fighting the urge of hinting his worries with the sudden stillness of the blond.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Naruto whispered wittily.

"Should I celebrate or what? Kami, the dobe said he is _thinking_," smirked Sasuke.

"You're such a bastard, you know that?"

"I'm well aware that you _love_ to call me that."

"Shut up. You know it's true."

"That, I would not know if the only basis is your limited brain."

"Teme, my brain is not limited!"

"I'm making the impression that you are just an exaggerating twit."

"Asshole."

"Clumsy dobe."

"Twisted jerk."

"Moronic usuratonkachi."

"Duck butt!"

"Stupi…That isn't even an insult you know," Sasuke said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, just describing the weirdness of your coincidentally stuck-up hair of a stuck-up psycho like you, duck butt. Or would you prefer chicken butt?"

"Hn."

Goose butt?"

"Hn."

"Quail butt?"

"Naruto!" gritted Sasuke who had enough of butts.

"And I am so not an usuratonkachi or a dobe either."

"Yeah, like you stopped craving for ramen."

"You know… I hate you when you don't talk… yet I hate you if you talk too much. Any ideas where to place myself?"

"Hn."

"Fine. Go back to your hn-ing, you socially incapable bastard."

"I'd rather be a socially incapable bastard than a mentally incapable dung."

"So not going to talk to you! Teme."

Since their little word fight, the blond had nothing to do but be surprised as the staircases changed its direction from a place to another. According to Harry, they had to scale those to reach the Gryffindor tower. Naruto had nothing to argue about since the prospect of ascending _magical staircases that move _excited him but Sasuke was another story, he was itching to set his chakra on his feet and climb to the Gryffindor tower via wall or ceiling regardless of the attention he might attract. It was not that Dumbledore had restricted them to. Thankfully, he chose not to risk of being tackled to the corner, demanded for answers on how the hell he did that.

They all stopped when Harry halted in front of a portrait of a fat lady. Naruto, who was too busy admiring the place, almost toppled over Sasuke with the sudden stop. The two ninjas sent the raven wizard looks of confusion.

"Harry?" asked Naruto, suddenly presenting his face on Harry's line of sight.

Harry turned to the two ninjas with the dumbest look he had ever put on his face. He had been stealthily brooding since Ron and Hermione left to do their prefect duties. The paranoid he did not fail to catch all the attention everyone was giving him earlier ago. Of course he was half expecting it, after all, it was him who brought a dead body back from the graveyard and it was him who claimed that he saw Voldemort back, in front of the whole school. He was really thankful to the two newcomers who took some of those given attentions from him.

Because of his silent sulking, it was just then when he realized that he did not know the password.

"Uhm… I don't know the password," he said bluntly. Naruto just stared, while Sasuke gave him the most chilling look.

"Wow! Cool," beamed Naruto. "So our common room is gonna be password cosseted?"

"Errr.. yeah?"

"Wooooow! Isn't that cool, 'suke?"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. He had to admit that it was smart of the wizards to be able to come up with this kind of system. So they weren't just a bunch of robe-wearing showoffs. It seemed that he could still learn a lot from this place. "But how do we enter without a password?"

"We can't," said Harry. "Well—"

"Oh Harry, I know it!" an incoming student, which happened to be Neville, shouted. "I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once! _Mimblus mimbletonia!_" he said shoving up a little cactus at the portrait.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said before her portrait swung open disclosing a rounded hole where everyone climbed. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went wide as flying saucers as a cozy room behind the portrait was presented.

"So this is going to be our new home, right?" Naruto beamed excitedly as he excitedly run across the room and examined bewitched objects that were proudly adorning the room. The blond's blue eyes were scrutinizing a Quidditch poster with wizards mounting on broomsticks as they flew animatedly, throwing circular objects to those loopholes. "Oh! So this is Quidditch?"

"What? You've never heard it?" Harry eyed the blond smugly.

"No… well yes…"

"He _forgot_," mumbled Sasuke. "Quidditch is not popular in our area."

"Yeah, forget… Weird huh?"

'_Really weird… wizards who never heard of Quidditch? In what century had these two been living?' _Harry looked at them suspiciously. How come these wizards never heard of Quidditch? True that they were from Japan, a country far from England, but wasn't Quidditch an international sport or did Asian wizards really do things differently from the Europeans? Or were they sent by Vo—

"Harry?"

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked once he was snapped out from his own little world called paranoia. "Oh right! Wanna go to the dormitories and sleep?

"Huh? Sleep already? Harry, you're no fun at all! We just got here!" exclaimed Naruto, gesturing all over the place.

"Well, uhm… you see, we have History, Potions, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow and it will not be very lovely if we fall asleep during classes. Detention is not good news!"

"Detention? Is it bad here?"

"I'm telling you, you wouldn't want to get a detention from Snape," said Harry darkly. "We do not know that Umbridge yet, but I think she's gonna be worse."

"Someone worst than Snape?" Neville paled.

"Ugh… class already? This school is no fun."

Sasuke signaled the wizard to lead them up the dormitories. As it appeared, they weren't the first ones to reach the place. The boy's dormitories were separated from the girls for obvious reasons. Inside, there were plenty of comfy beds made by the finest, brownish gold woods covered with thick layers of soft, maroon bed sheets. Each bed railing has its occupant's name curved on it. He smirked smugly when saw the one with his surname 'Uchiha' beside the one with 'Uzumaki'.

The last Uchiha mentally sighed as the annoying wrangling from _his_ dobe, Harry, Ron, who just came in from his prefect duty, and those two other boys named Dean and Seamus finally ended. As usual, they were debating about Harry's statement regarding Voldemort's return and this Seamus guy seemed to be deluded by the Daily Prophet and his stubborn faith for the rubbish ministry itself. He could not blame Harry from losing himself to Seamus since the Seamus guy was undeniably mental. He, himself, almost lost it when the ignorant boy had pushed in a little about their parents. The guy even had the guts to drag his and Naruto's parents on the topic when the blond chose to side Harry.

Now it was already past midnight and his stubborn consciousness wasn't leaving him at all. But it seemed that he wasn't alone though. He could feel Naruto shift around the bed beside his. He wondered what's keeping the dobe up. Usually, Naruto had just to lie down and fall asleep fast. He opened his eyes to peek at Naruto, only to see the other guy's eyes were closed.

"Stop pretending to be asleep when you are not, dobe," he glowered silently upon hearing another set of unnecessary bothered movements from the bed next to him.

And then another shuffling sound came from the next bed.

"I'm not pretending, royal teme. I'm trying to sleep here in case you did not notice."

"Hn."

For the next five minutes, it was silent, until the blond spoke again.

"I think it is a great idea to be in Gryffindor. I mean, Dumbledore-san asked us to watch Harry, right?"

"Hn," Sasuke shifted to his right, now he was facing the wall.

"Well, he's the one Dumbledore-san… no, sensei was talking about, right? I mean, it's too much of a coincidence if there were two Harry's in this school, right?"

"Hn."

"Oh yeah. It wouln't be a coincidence. This school is too big! Ha ha!"

"…"

"We're lucky. It will be a lot difficult if we are to watch him from the other houses."

"…"

"At least now we are near and heck… just beds apart! Great huh?" such thing happened because Seamus and Dean had swapped places with Harry and Sasuke.

"You're loud, dobe," Sasuke paused, waiting for the usual bicker from the blond but he frowned when none came.

"Sorry. I… I guess, I'll just… shut up then."

Sasuke visibly flinched. The blond just stuttered in the most suspicious way. There was trembling in his voice, like fright. But why? What was bothering him? Was it because of that Seamus guy? If it was, he swore he would break every limb of that boy. He may not know since when he started observing the blond but he was completely sure that this was how the blond stutter if he's trying to push an unwanted topic aside.

Then there was silence.

"What's wrong?" the Uchiha was the one who first broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"You stuttered. Yes, you stutter often, but not like that. Why?"

"Nothing." '_Wait? Often? What does he mean 'often'?'_

"Spill it or I pull your tongue out."

'_Gee, so persistent.' _"Fine, I'll tell you," Naruto sighed defeated. He knew that he would always lose to this kind of Sasuke, a demanding Sasuke. Why was Sasuke always demanding? Was he really concerned or what?

"It's… it's Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?"

Since his return, Naruto always told him how different Kyuubi was from the villagers' point of view. He wasn't the villain fox as everyone described but just a powerful but bored fox that was provoked by an arrogant ninja 15 years ago and was now stuck in a body of a 15 year old blue eyed blond. Yes, it was always 'Kyuubi this' and 'Kyuubi that'. It was true that he felt happy when Naruto said that Sasuke was the only one he could open up about Kyuubi but somehow, the Uchiha might not admit it but if the blond would continue his blabbering about how friendly the fox was, he could not help but to feel a bit… _jealous._

"Yes. Since the teleportation incident, I haven't felt him," said Naruto. There was a disappointment from the blond's voice that Sasuke did not like. "I thought since Kyuubi is a demon from our dimension, he was somewhat rejected by this place magic but I checked the seal after that and it's still here. He can't be… you know… left out, is he?"

"If the seal is still there, then Kyuubi is still there."

"You think so? But why isn't he answering my calls and his cell was always empty when I last visit it."

"How should I know?" '_There he goes talking about Kyuubi again.'_ Sasuke winced. He felt a little mental. Why should he be jealous of a fox?

"Sasuke…" Naruto was panicking, Sasuke knew it. There was trembling in his voice. Was Kyuubi always this important to the blond? Wasn't he supposed to feel hatred towards the fox since it was the reason the blond was always shunned by the village? "He was my only friend when I was alone."

'_Alone? Yeah right, when I was with Orochimaru.'\_

"I always talk to him and he always listened during sleepless nights like this. I… I hate sleepless nights; it brings bad memories back inside my head."

"Hn."

"What should I do?"

Sasuke sighed. Why was he a genius at fighting but an idiot at consoling?

"Talk then," he said.

"Huh?"

"You said Kyuubi is not here to listen, right?" he stated more like the obvious than asked.

"Mmm."

"I'm here; I will listen so go on and talk."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused before finally realizing what the raven met. If only the raven was facing him, then he would see the frown adorning the blond's face turn into a smile. "Thanks… Sasuke."

- page break-

"You bloody punched him so bloody hard, mate," Ron stated the obvious as he watched Hermione treat the gushing wound that settled on Naruto's right cheek close to his lips.

All the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor were now settled at Snape's dungeon down the castle, just waiting for the said professor to arrive. Harry's mind was floating around the girl named Cho Chang as he saw her pass across them with two other Ravenclaw girls but was soon diverted back to his friends as he heard Naruto yelp in pain.

Wait? What happened again? Oh – Sasuke just fed Naruto with a hard cold fist. It was during the end of History of Magic which was very boring as ever. Naruto fell asleep since the first five minutes and continued to do so until the class ended two hours and fifty-five minutes later. When the class ended, Harry and the rest felt the responsibility of waking the blond for the next class so they tried, but to no avail. Their last resort was to ask help from the uncaring Sasuke who was staring curiously (or blankly, who knows?) from the window to the Forbidden Forest. Upon hearing their plea, Sasuke stood up, went to the blond, and punched him square in the face which was very effective.

Naruto jolted up, wide awake and screaming in anger rather than agony.

"Blimey Sasuke, you did not have to punch Naruto to wake him up," Hermione sighed before pressing a handkerchief on the side of Naruto's lips.

'_What's wrong with this people? They asked me what was the quickest way to wake the dobe and so I did… what a couple of ungrateful idiots,' _Sasuke crossed his hands.

"Hn," if someone ever notice Sasuke's change in intonation, then one would notice that, that 'hn' had the hidden sarcasm on it; and if someone was really paying attention, they would have seen Sasuke's perfect brows twitch as soon as Hermione's hanky touched Naruto's lips. _That lip is mine, and mine alone!_ Sasuke screamed on his thought.

Oh no… did he just claimed Naruto's lips was his? _Hell no…_ he was _only_ supposed to _like_ the dobe! Nothing greater than that!

"Uhm… don't worry about it, Hermione. Unfortunately, that was really the quickest way to wake me up! Haha! Though I will really be thankful if you will not resort to that," Naruto laughed nervously eyeing Sasuke. No, Sasuke never liked to get reprimanded, especially by a girl who was not Tsunade.

"Okay, but let me treat your bruise first, Naruto," Hermione was about to push her hanky again only to be stopped by the blond.

"No need, really—" Naruto was cut off by Hermione's gasped which attracted Ron, Harry and Sasuke's attention.

"You're healing!" she whispered. "How do you do that?"

"Erm… well… uh… I did not get wounded on the first place?" Naruto laughed nervously and was wishing for anyone's help for Hermione not to press on for more details. Luckily, Snape entered the room with the casual flinging of his robes. As usual, he had his don't-talk-unless-I-want-you-to aura dangerously engulfing his whole presence. With that, the noise around the dungeon subsided and the happy atmosphere around was replaced with fear. Talking about social problems, Sasuke was far behind as Naruto thought it was.

"Settle down," the scary professor said and soon started to drone on something about 'Acceptable', OWLS, NEWT, and more things that were unfamiliar to the blond. Of course Sasuke knew about the stuffs Snape was talking about thanks to his ever reliable intelligence and Sharingan.

After the introductory speech, or threat, Snape ordered them to start mixing a potion called the Draught of Peace, a potion use to calm anxiety or soothe agitation but if used naively might put the drinker into an irreversible sleep, yes, for eternity. With the flick of his wand, the instructions as well as the list of needed ingredients were all magically written on the blackboard, and the cupboard door flew wide open revealing a stock of flagons with different chemicals and stuffs which they guessed were the ingredients to be used.

They were all given an hour and a half to finish what they were doing. With Snape's signal, everyone scrammed to get their materials and finally started mixing.

After thirty minutes, Sasuke had finished his Draught of Peace flawlessly with no sweat dropping from his forehead. He 'hn-ed' smugly at the sight of his panicking classmates. Seriously, what's with the difficulties? All they have to do was to follow the instructions written on the board. There's no way of carrying out mistakes unless you actually couldn't read. Even Hermione, Ron, Harry and the blond cockroach (what was his name again? Oh, Malfoy Draco) were having difficulties and by the look of Naruto's exploding cauldron he was really having a hard time.

'_Well he's a dobe, that naturally normal for him.'_

Sasuke took the empty flagon from his left and began filling it with his version of the Draught of Peace earning him curious looks from the Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Done?" asked the redhead.

"Hn."

"How'd you done it?"

"I actually read the instructions, if that will help you," Sasuke replied making Ron's ears' color turn pink. "What are you doing, dobe?"

"Stirring the potion counter clockwise?" Naruto was brutally stirring the potion in his second cauldron more than necessary.

"Dobe, the instructions said _gently,_" said Sasuke and it was now Naruto's ears' turn to go pink before leaving the conceited Uchiha. Of course Sasuke did not fail to catch Naruto mutter something that sounded like 'Sharingan' and 'cheater'.

By the end of the class, Snape had manage to deduct no less than forty-five points from Gryffindor and all students had their Draught of Peace examined, no- criticized. He failed majority of the Gryffindor and minority of the Slytherins which made Malfoy and his gang more kickable in the face than before. Evidently, Snape had no reason to mark Sasuke's work lower than the perfect score since there was no reason for it to be done. Sasuke's work was perfect. No matter how reluctant Snape was, he gave the Uchiha a perfect score.

- page break-

"I can't believe you used Sharingan, you cheater!" Naruto exclaimed before realizing that he had just said it out loud. They were already done with Divination and yet his blond companion showed no clues of moving on from what happened earlier during Potions.

'_Baka dobe,'_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"And I can't believe Snape actually gave a Gryffindor a perfect score!" exclaimed Ron. "But the twit refused to give points to Gryffindor."

"Sharin- what?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have no actual reasons for us to keep it a secret and for you to ask, but if you'll insist, Sharingan is the teme's way of cheating. The sole reason why he remembers _everything_**,**" Naruto glowered.

"It's not cheating, dobe. It's called technique and I remember stuffs because I actually try to remember them.""Hah! You're admitting you're crime! You really are a cheater, teme!"

"Wait! What is a Sharingan?" Harry, who apparently doesn't want to be left ignorant of the conversation, asked.

"Believe me, Harry. You would not want to see it. It's _scaaaary_. Believe it!"

Harry was about to press on only to be distracted by a seemingly familiar and irritating coughs that came from the teacher's desk. '_Umbridge, was it?'_

"Well, good afternoon!" she said.

"Good afternoon."

"Tut, tut," said Umbridge. "That won't do it. Please reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,' now will yah?"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the whole class muttered, rather half-heartedly.

Umbridge was rather glad and now ordered the students to keep their wands away. Naruto thought that instead of 'wands away', 'apocalypse' was what she said judging from the gloomy looks of the student while pulling out parchments and quills from their bag. Copying their gestures, he wondered why.

After reciting her supposedly 'course aims', she ordered the students to get their book on page five to read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. She became successful in making her students make a face contorted with boredom. Several minutes passed and the silence on the classroom was becoming so intimidating.

'_What class was this again?' _Naruto thought and he was bored. Bored, he was. And so was Sasuke… _'Reading class, apparently.'_

"Ne, sensei?" all eyes turned to the blond except Sasuke who was already had his eyes fixed on him since they entered the classroom. "When are we going to do something interesting?"

"Pardon me, Mr…?"

"Uh… Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto pointed finger to himself, tilting his head cutely, and the girls had to hide the blushes on their faces.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, I think I made myself clear that I want to be called Professor Umbridge, not with… uh…"

"Sensei?"

"Yes, s_en-say_," she said then putting another of her ridiculous smile on her face.

"But it means the same-"

"Professor, Uzumaki, and what do you mean by something _interesting?_"

"Well, uhm… this is the Defense Against the Dark Arts, right? And uhm… in our _place_, when we say Defense class, we practice and try to enhance our defensive skills by practical training… not reading."

"And your point?"

"Is reading this book gonna help us defend ourselves from possible attackers? Like it'll magically transform into a golden shield? When are we gonna learn some jutsu… err… I mean… new… uhm… defensive spells and magic with our wands?"

'_Nice one, dobe,' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Possible attackers?" Umbridge repeated. "Why do we need to practice our defense? You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"We are not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr. –?"

"Weasley," said Ron, raising hands only to be ignored by Umbridge's retreating back.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Umbridge as she saw Hermione's hand in the air, choosing to ignore Harry's hand. "You wanted to ask something?"

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

Professor Umbridge was surely provoked by that question triggering a very heated argument. Sasuke and Naruto chose to stay out the heated conversation; after all, they were now talking about someone with the name of Lupin and being him a great Defense teacher. They watched the Dean Thomas guy gave Umbridge a nasty look before choosing to finally stay shut.

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"Hmm… let's think," said Harry in a mockingly thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

'_Silly move, Potter.' _Sasuke sighed. Now everyone was staring at Umbridge whose nose where expanding like mad and Harry who was breathing hard in anger.

"That certain Dark wizard is dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily. "I saw him, I fought him! He killed Cedric![1]"

"No! He isn't back," now there was smoke coming from Umbridge's nose. "Harry Potter, I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor for lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Detention, Harry Potter, for insisting!" Umbridge hissed, or so she tried, but she ended up sounding like a constipated cat.

Naruto was sick of this. Why was Harry fighting alone? Why weren't this people backing him up? Like what he had said last time at the train, if a certain dark wizard is back, then why not join forces and fight? Surely that was what they do at Konoha. Fight until the end, fight together and stand up against the enemy. Were these wizards that ignorant or just truly immature? No- these wizards were cowards.

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord then?"

'_No. Stop this!' _Naruto tried to shut his ears.

Sasuke watched Naruto coil uncomfortably at his seat.

'_The dobe is snapping. This is bad,' _Sasuke bit his lip, almost making it bleed. '_I have to stop him.'_

"I told you Mr. Potter, what happened to Mr. Diggory was a result of a terrible accident!"

"Terrible accident? Ter—"

"That's it!" said Naruto, violently pushing up from where he was seated and was a hundred percent successful of shutting up everyone and winning their attention. Cedric Diggory died a noble death, and reducing a noble one to a petty accident? That was under the belt. It was crime… for ninjas like them… to die in battle was the most glorious death one could ever imagine, and have their names written in that famous stone.

It was heroic… and by the way it sounded, Cedric Diggory died an honorable death. And Umbridge just had to raze it.

The whole class went speechless.

"Shut up! Shut up, you loads of scaredy babies! You know what? I don't think Harry has to prove that this Voldemort is back… you know why? Because this world is stinking with the beastly smell of coward wizards! You all and Voldemort included! Isn't one death enough to prove that something is wrong? What do you want, huh? To have all of this wizards die in front of you? Is that what you want?"

'_Kami he snapped. What to do? What to do?'_

"Mr. Uzu-"

"Well too bad, aho baba[2], death isn't a funny thing to deal with."

"Oi dobe!"

"No, Sasuke! I won't stop. I'll teach this woman a lesson!" Naruto glared angrily at Sasuke. No, he could not think anymore, not with these cowards all around. "I may not know who that Cedric is but if Harry insists that he was killed by Voldemort, and then I guess it is absurd of you to deny so! Tell me! What will he gain from lying?"

"Mr. Uzumaki! Stay put!"

"Do you know… that once you die, your love ones can't have you back? You want to try my little theory? Why Professor, why don't we start from your own death? Let me kill you and let me have the honor of announcing your death that you just died because of a stupid little accident! Yeah, like I accidentally slit your throat! Now-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke, when he was sure that nobody was looking at him, shot a small amount of chakra wave but was enough to snap Naruto out of hysteria. It was effective seeing that Naruto was left motionless all of the sudden, recalling all the words that just left his mouth.

"You," now Umbridge was emitting fire via her nose. "How dare you threaten me! You are NOT to speak ill to a Professor like me! APOLOGIZE!"

"I… I'm sorry for threatening you," said Naruto reluctantly, making Umbridge produce a conceited look. "But I'm not sorry for standing up for Harry." He said before walking out of the classroom with a staggering raven behind him who gave one last look at the she-devil.

"Potter, tell Uzumaki that he's joining you in detention."

* * *

**TBC.**

[1] This scene makes me crack o_O

[2] aho – stupid, baba – old woman

Whew! That was a heated conversation… and a super mega ultra OOC Naruto… well… I tried. I love the way it ended~ I'm proud. I know it's not as good as everyone does it and IT IS CLICHE, but the ending came from my own stupid head so I guess I have the reason for this smugness of me. Wahahaha~ you know what? I was once asked by a prof of mine of what do I think about Umbridge… I said she was rubbish, but my prof said that she made Harry Potter more interesting. I was confused because I thought everyone is ought to hate her. And then I just realized that 'yeah' without her, there's no one to bash other than Malfoy and Filch!

**Reply Portion** (anonymous reviews)

**Anonymous** - thank you so much! XD I'll try to keep the fast updates~

**Anonymous** - The next update would be on Friday (the fastest), or Sunday (the latest T_T) o_O Thank you for commenting!

**Shishiri** - oh thank you!

**Black iron locket - **omg! Your review makes me want to write more! Thank you very much! I can't wait to update!

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! boysloveboys8804, BlueMirage, x-psychicfire-x, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Youikina, kjoboo, Vampirecat1191, sinoa101, vampydarkangel, sakura240

**Next Chapter : Charms Class with Ninjas**

~DreamHunter019

April 02, 2010

Edited: July 8, 2012


	9. Chapter 9 Charms Class With Ninjas

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

Late update. That's coz my hard drive died. Remember?

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO! I OWN HARRY POTTER! AND I AM A LIAR!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Charms Class with Ninjas**

_**Ninja to Charm Class**_

_**-**__ Why fear history when it was us who wrote it?_

_Why fear the truth when it was us who made it?__**-**_

The dinner at the Great Hall hadn't been very pleasing to Harry and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, plus the two other new comers. Naruto had been brooding since his encounter with the toad, Umbridge, and his bubbly self was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile the silent Uchiha was still silent and if possible, more silent and unsociable than ever. The bland taste of the dishes, which was rather unusual for the standards of Hogwarts, was not much help either. They had guessed that it might have been some house-elves matter at the kitchen.

Despite of the odd stillness of Harry's new old and new horde, the Great Hall was rather lively. Flocks of owls arrived, bringing letters, parchments, and personal packages to the awaiting students. Unfortunately, some of them included the recent prints of the Daily Prophet that had gone rubbish. The group had chosen not to open a copy for the sake of their sanity, especially when they had a homicidal companion right now.

Harry was listening – or, overhearing from his not so considerate schoolmates whom were really talking loud in purpose. Everyone had been talking about the incident a while ago. It wasn't much of a surprise for him since rumors flew as fast as dashing hippogriffs in Hogwarts. His name had already been dirtied by the Prophet and now, he was sinking ever lower because of that incident. Most eyes were locked at him like he had just pompously slaughtered someone in public. The bad side of it, they were also looking at Naruto in apparent disgust. Harry felt suddenly thankful and sorry for his new found friend. He knew that Naruto just wanted to show how concerned he was.

'_It must have been something personal,'_ Harry thought. _'Or he wouldn't have lashed out like that.'_

It was scary. Harry wouldn't deny the horror he felt during that moment of his life. He would admit that it was quite a mellow version of fear he felt from the first time he saw Voldemort face to face. But Naruto went mad. For someone so bubbly and childish, it was illogical. It was impossible for someone like Naruto, kind and gentle, to just transform into a mental murderer who threatens pink professors in daily basis.

Harry was thankful that he wasn't the receiving end of that anger. He would never wish to be.

From the incident a while ago, his thoughts traveled fast to the current predicament of his honesty. His friendship with Seamus Finnigan had been badly wounded, and there were others from his own house, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs that doubted him as well. Never mind the Slytherins, whom he could always trust… always trust to destroy him further.

He could just see the blond abomination, Malfoy, sneering at him at the very moment from the other side of the Hall.

"What I don't get," said Harry with a shaky voice, trying to ignore the terrible looks he had been receiving. "Is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here."

Having fed up of the worthless murmurs they had been overhearing, the golden trio exited the Great Hall followed by Sasuke who was pulling a still brooding blond by the wrist. Naruto was still at daze Sasuke had no problems pushing and pulling the blond as much as he liked. Together, they headed straight to the empty Gryffindor common room.

Sasuke held the urge to roll his eyes when they reached the common room. For the unknown time that day, the golden trio entered another argument about the boy named Cedric Diggory and Voldemort's return last school year. It was pretty much like a replay of what happened earlier. The only difference was Hermione and Ron were siding Harry while Harry was shouting about everyone not believing him or trusting him.

Sasuke thought that the boy had some serious trust issues to deal with. Later on, when he felt that the discussion could not get more boring, he chose to ignore, thinking of something to enlighten the down spirit of Naruto which was more important. Unfortunately, being the Master of Brooding, he wasn't an expert when it came to uplifting _someone else's_ will. But everything's worth a shot, right?

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, thinking of something catchy to say while ignoring the screams of his prideful alter-ego. "Sorry, okay?" he knew he was slightly at fault when he shot a weak discharge of his chakra straight to Naruto. It would not hurt, but it would still sting for a bit enough to catch Naruto's attention. Besides, he knew he should have not let Naruto break down like that in the first place. Maybe he should have allowed Naruto to kill the awful woman rather than be the center talk of the whole castle.

Wait… Naruto _would still be_ the center talk of the castle and the whole wizard world if he had let him kill the woman.

Naruto looked up at him knowing that it took a lot for the Uchiha to mumble such words. Apparently, the golden trio did not miss that and gazed to their direction – they were all thinking the same thing.

"I… I just wanted to show that Harry is not alone," said Naruto with a low voice. "They have been with Harry longer, they should know when he's telling the truth or not."

"It's what fear can do," said Sasuke. "Blinds us all. We should know. We've seen and felt it a couple of times."

"Maybe…"

"But I'm still sorry. I know you're depressed and you just needed to let that out. Unfortunately, Umbridge was being so foolish and she just made you feel worse. It was all a bad timing, dobe. I never should have stopped you," he really felt bad that he shot his chakra to Naruto. It was like attacking Naruto unprepared!

'_Stopped him? I never saw Sasuke move from his place…' _Harry grimaced in deep thought. Maybe it was just some sort of expression from the East? After all, the Eastern practices never failed to amuse him when he read them at the Muggle magazines. Maybe it was as poles apart as the Eastern wizardry?

"And what, Sasuke? I think I have to thank you for stopping me, or else that woman's death will be the front page tomorrow," Naruto looked up, smiling brightly. "Guess what! We'll actually ask for a copy of the Prophet!"

"Kill?" asked Harry with a scared voice. Was Naruto really serious? "Look Naruto, I'm really thankful for what you did back there, but I swear… there's no need to kill her. Uhm… I guess, not yet…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to him. Both were trying hard not to laugh at the golden trio's scared faces. Apparently, the blond wasn't successful and he burst out laughing until he was rolling at the floor. They all had to admit that it was a fast transformation from the blond.

"Kill? Oh no Harry!" said Naruto between his laughs. "It was a hyperbole!" Naruto literally meant 'kill', but of course, he could not risk explaining it to them that way.

"Wow… skimming your dictionary, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme!"

"And now that the tension is gone," a newcomer said. "Naruto! Why not try our newest products? Nosebleed Nougats? Puking Pastilles? They're cheap."

"F….red?" Naruto tilted his head cutely, attempting to recognize who from whom of the Weasley twins.

"Right you are, mate!" said the now confirmed Fred who was offering the blond a box of nougats and pastilles with assorted colors. "Come on… just try them!"

"And what? End up like them?" Hermione pointed in panic at the two little first years who were desperately trying to fix their bleeding noses. To their horror, more first years came and they were slumping unconscious in their seats… all in all… they were fainting. Hermione looked aghast. "Fred, George… those are not allowed in here for God's Sake! What was that all about?"

"That... definitely is the work of Fainting Fancies," said Fred, giving George a high five.

"I thought I told you to stop this rubbish, both of you? I said no testing your joke stuffs to the first years!"

"Don't worry, they don't come out empty handed," George assured her. Seeing the little boy with a huge number of freckles in his face woke up from the work of the Fainting Fancies, he tossed up a piece of Sickle to him. The boy caught it skillfully and grinned at him wildly. "See? We are even paying them."

"Paying them or not, I could hardly care. Enough of this rubbish! What if they died?"

"Blimey, Hermione… you're such a kill joy. Come on now… it's not like it'll kill them. We're actually helping them earn!"

"Oh no you're not! Stop this or I'll tell Mrs. Weasley!"

"Fine, _Prefect 'Mione_. But sooner or later, Hermione, you'll be begging for our Skiving Snackbox!"

"Like I will…"

Sasuke was starting to bleed his ears out with Hermione and the Weasley twin's squabbling. It was worse when onlookers all over the room started booming out their own versions of laughter. It was an ease for him when he saw Hermione thrust Fred's clipboard and the box of Fainting Fancies back to him, and literary stomped her way back to her chair by the fire. Not much longer, the laughter faded and no one failed to hear her curse something about 'idiots who made her lose her concentration'. He was happier when Hermione decided to go to bed.

The Uchiha called Naruto to sleep as he saw the blond's eyes glitter in excitement about his co-pranksters mischievous items. Something in those eyes told him that the blond wanted to try that. He knew that one day Naruto would be by Fred and George's sides advertising the same stuffs to a bunch of soon-to-be-victims of their unending pranks and jokes. Maybe tying the blond somewhere would be the best solution to that.

Before Naruto could comply with the raven's call, he saw Hermione pull something out of her bag.

"What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?" said Ron before Naruto could even speak a word.

"They're hats for house-elves," she said.

"House-elves?" asked Naruto.

"They're basically slaves and they do all the house works and stuffs here at Hogwarts," Ron explained.

"They are not slaves, Ron," Hermione said briskly.

"Well yeah, just a bunch of midgets with pointed ears, crooked noses, and oh who are fixated about working and do not like pay."

"Ron!"

"Fine. But you sure know that you're tricking them, don't ya?" said Ron slowly and teasingly. "Covering them with rubbish to make them pick the hats. Do you realize that you're freeing them without trying to know if they wanted to be freed?"

"Of course they wanted to be free!" said Hermione before storming off the common room to the girl's dormitory.

"Freeing?" Naruto asked once again.

"Since house-elves are slaves, technically they are not free and you can free them by giving them clothes and stuffs to wear so Hermione's doing them," Harry explained.

"Isn't that cool?"

"Cool, yes, for the house-elves who wanted to be free at least. But to those who thinks not, it's definitely not cool. There was this house elf, Winky, who wanted to die because she got freed."

"Oh…" said Naruto as he saw Ron took off the rubbish covering the hats.

"At least they can see what they're picking up," Ron said firmly. "Want to sleep? I don't think I can survive our homework without Hermione. But if we could ask Sasuke-"

"No," said Sasuke coldly without even wanting to hear the rest of Ron's words.

"Ha ha! Easy, mate. Just a suggestion. I'm going to bed," Ron dropped a sweat and ran off to boy's dorm upon seeing the bloody eyes of Sasuke.

"I'm going to bed too," said Harry, copying Ron all except his scared display.

"Teme, you scared them," Naruto snickered. Feeling all the excitement dropped down to level zero, he sank to the abandoned seat and crossed his legs which felt tired due to the surfeit lack of strenuous work.

"Hn."

"You going to sleep, teme?"

"No."

"I thought you were sleepy?" Naruto tilted his head in an unintentionally cute way.

"I'm not. I just can't stand all the bickering around. It reminds me of Sakura and Ino," Sasuke scoffed. Against his initial inkling of boredom due to the lack of ninja actions, he was rather enjoying all the school stuffs at Hogwarts. It was like they were back in the time of their Academy days; just a bit weirder than that. "Do you want to do our homework from Snape tonight?"

"About the moonstones? Only if you're helping me."

Translations, 'If you're doing mine'. Sasuke raised a brow elegantly, decoding Naruto's words perfectly.

"No."

"Selfish bastard!" pouted Naruto, extending his homework for Sasuke to take. "Even if I do my super cute foxy pleading eyes on you?"

"Oh damn it."

And Naruto chuckled triumphantly. He just earned himself perfect grade homework.

- page break-

"Double Charms, double Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures?"

Harry carefully reread his schedule for the day. After all, he did not want to barge in a wrong class. He was a bit satisfied for those were some of the subjects he could deal with for now, yes - not including his supposedly all time favorite which was the Defense Against the Dark Arts because of the pink twit teaching it. And Potions? Next question please…

"Hmm… not bad," Ron sighed dramatically, skimming at his own copy of their schedule. "At least today, we're Snape-free."

"Double Charms? Finally! I've been excited for it like forever!" Naruto beamed happily as he went striding off the corridor, his arms swinging animatedly on his sides, and singing something about how tasty and godly a ramen was. And yes, how badly he wanted a bowl of steaming ramen right now. But nevertheless, Naruto was beyond happy receiving the news.

Before he and Sasuke got to start _schooling_, he decided to like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Of course the Defense Against the Dark Arts were now scratched out on his list. The book descriptions made it seem that those subjects were beyond doubt, testing and exciting, much to Naruto's excitement. The blond won't just stop from biting his arm off! He could only hope that those subjects he was looking forward to wouldn't end up as stingy as what happened to DADA.

"Hey, what's a ramen?" Ron asked, interrupting Naruto on the middle of his singing.

"It's a Japanese Food, basically made of noodles and fishcake," Hermione explained, slightly embarrassed by the blond's antics, which had caught the attention of many.

"More importantly," Harry sighed. "Is he always like that?" _'It's like being with a toddler!'_ His question was slightly directed to Sasuke who just 'hn-ed' which at least they thought he meant 'yes'. It was a big improvement though, since they had always needed Naruto to decode Sasuke's articulation because his facial expressions did not seem to differ. But now, they were getting to understand him by the _very slight_ change of his tone though it was truly difficult to pinpoint.

"Oi! You guys sure are slow!" Naruto called at them who were exactly six feet away from them and catching a lot of unwanted attention. "We'll be late! The class will start soon!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sasuke all sighed in defeat. Late? They'd probably reach Flitwick's room within five minutes of sluggish crawling and they'll still be an hour early! Again, they all groaned out of exasperation, favoring lengthy distance from Naruto, but followed the jumping blond nonetheless. They had nothing significant to do anyways.

And they were right.

Well maybe they exaggerated a bit…

They reached the room really early, and they had forty-five more minutes before the class start. Not to mention, they were the first ones to arrive. The room was human empty and the maroon curtains were all masking the windows, so it was still faintly dark though it was only fifteen minutes after eight in the morning. They were all thankful for the bits of lighted candles that illuminated the place.

"Wow, we sure are early," Naruto laughed, facing his friends' no-shit-Sherlock faces. He took the middle seat in the front row and happily skimmed through his text book _Standard Book of Spells for Grade 5. _Harry took the seat from Naruto's right and Hermione took the one beside Harry. Ron was about to take the seat from the left of Naruto just to find Sasuke glaring hard at him. He was sure that if Sasuke could shoot the Cruciatus and Killing Curse from his eyes, he had been announced mental, or if he wasn't so lucky – dead by now. He gulped in fear and decided it was best just to sit beside Hermione and let Sasuke sit beside _the raven's _blond, his heaven.

After forty minutes, the place was crammed by other fifth years. As soon as the clock struck nine, a small, old wizard with a shock of white hair entered the classroom who had greeted them a 'good morning' with a small squeaky voice.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick!" everyone replied.

"Nice to meet you again fifth years," Professor Flitwick started. "Before anything else I would remind you about the coming OWLs for this year. This exam may influence your future so it will be very much appropriate to get serious with your courses. This way, you can all get your justified grades."

The first fifteen minutes were solely dedicated to the explanation of the coming OWLs and it made Harry a bit worried. All of his teachers were making it sound like the upcoming OWLs was the doomsday itself. Were these professors telling the truth or just simply overstressing to get the students to study? He personally wished it was the latter.

"For today, I would like to announce that we'll be doing something different than what we had done before." Flitwick announced; the suspense was hovering at the atmosphere. "We'll be doing the Cloning Charm[1] and this will be one of the most important spells you'll all be learning for this school year!"

Everyone clapped their hands excitedly at the prospect of learning how to clone.

"But before anything else, I hope someone wouldn't mind explaining us how this charm works?" Professor Flitwick asked before he saw Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The Cloning Charm, as the name goes, is a charm used to create clones or copies. The clone tends to be exactly as the same as the original but the properties of it is another story. The Cloning Charm only copies the appearance of the first object so in other words, the clone will just be for display and functionless at the same time. The clones will not stay around forever as well. The charm could only work fifteen minutes tops."

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Twenty points for Gryffindor," the professor sing-sang. "Basically, we can only copy the appearance but that does not apply all the time. If you can put an enormous amount of your magic in the clone, it can make the clone function but the quality depends on how strong the magic is. But of course, as what Ms. Granger told us, it is bound to disappear."

"Now this is exciting," Ron whispered to Harry who only gave a nod.

'_This is boring,'_ Sasuke thought. It was like the academy all over again! On the other hand, Naruto had a devilish look on his face and Sasuke just shook his head already knowing what the blond was planning. Naruto was always a showoff.

"And the magic word is… _Ricopiare_[2]," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Repeat it class, _Ricopiare_."

"_Ricopiare_," the class chorused.

"Before we start cloning these clovers, I would like to remind you that the Cloning Charm requires your physical stamina so don't panic if you suddenly feel dizzy or nauseous. This charm will help you practice the coordination of your body and mind. Please don't over exert yourself to the point of fainting; if we still can, we will have another activity after this."

"Ricopiare!" Professor Flitwick pointed at the flower base and successfully produced ten more clones. "See… now… your turn! See that clovers… in your… desk? Clone them and… If you still can… clone something more… complicated other… than… those leaves." He said in between pants.

"Sensei?" Naruto called earning a confused look from Professor Flitwick. "How many copies do we have to produce?"

"It depends on your capacity," the small man smiled eagerly at the new student.

"Sure, sensei," Naruto beamed, before going back to his work desk beside Sasuke's. He saw the raven already examining his wand with interest. It wasn't going to be their first time to use their wands since they had tried using the thing when they were still at Leaky Cauldron. Now, the prospect of using their wands along with the other students excited him to no end.

"Let's get this started," Naruto said, pointing his ash wand at the innocent clover lying on his table. "Ricopiare!"

Harry was sweating like mad after the fiftieth copy of his clover and he was grinning like he was trying to make his smile reach his ears. It was supposed to be fifty-three in count but the last three copies emerged brown in color and crumpled fast when the wind passed by. He took a glance at the pouting Hermione who stopped after her thirtieth copy and Ron who had only manage to reproduce twenty. He guessed that fighting bad wizards was paying him well. Maybe he really should be an Auror after all. Sirius, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Tonks were going to be so proud!

Harry looked at Naruto only to find him challenging Sasuke. His smugness ended up quickly when he saw Naruto and Sasuke's desks were all covered by green leaves which he guessed was thousands and thousand copies of the once single clover leaf.

'_What's with that stamina?'_

"Not scared are you, Uchiha?"

"What is the point of this challenge if we all know who's going to win?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Apparently, it was a permanent fact that Naruto had the wildest and largest amount of chakra in the village of Konoha. He might sound like a total loser but as much as he would like to change that fact, even if he trained for five years nonstop, he wouldn't reach the level of Naruto's stamina.

"Ha! So you are admitting your defeat?"

"Hn."

"Come on! I just want to see your beaten face, teme."

"So, what are we cloning?" Sasuke said irritably. He wasn't really used to being defeated by the blond.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, without the ninjas' knowledge, watched with interest. Apparently, everyone in the classroom was ogling them with interest too.

"Something complicated, that's what sensei said."

"What?" Sasuke was about to ask when he soon realized what the blond was talking about. "Oh no. Don't tell me…"

Naruto grinned like a maniac before pointing his wand, and shouting 'Ricopiare'.

-page break-

"Bloody Hell! Naruto! Please," Ron's eyes were all red and they were as red as his hair. "Don't ever, _ever_, use the Cloning Charm on yourself!"

Naruto was laughing. Laughing he was. He was laughing to the point of crying. Ron was fuming, Harry was thinking of something. Hermione was irritated. And Sasuke… well… he was beyond irritated.

"But… it was… fun!" Naruto said between laughs. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Oh no, blimey, no!" Ron fumed more. "Two insane brothers and a blond foxy mental loony suffering from I-can't-stop-moving syndrome and sings something about a godly food named ramen is enough! NOT FIFTY!"

Naruto was still laughing and Hermione showed no motive to stop Ron from strangling the blond. Apparently, Naruto used the Cloning Charm on himself to produce twenty five, yes… TWENTY FIVE of himself. To their horror, Naruto had actually distributed a lot of energy to the clones and made them function like him, only that each of the Naruto clones thought they were the original and fought with each other, almost tearing up the whole room, considering that they were copies of the ninja with the full functionality. Never mind the fact that Naruto had the stamina to produce that number, but dealing with them? Merlin's bloody beard!

Poor Professor Flitwick was at mess. He was torn between praising the blond for a perfect Cloning and excellent performance of magic, or jinxing the blond into a lunatic ferret… permanently. Fortunately, before the clones could Rasengan each other and blow up the whole Charms classroom, Naruto made another twenty five copies but this time, it was his Kage Bunshins[3] restraining the clones made by the Cloning Charm. Not wanting to catch attention, he hid under his desk, performing the appropriate seals and muttering a whispery 'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.'

An hour after, all the hysteric clones vanished and Naruto summoned his bunshins back and after that, Naruto started his laughing fit enough to wake a sleeping troll.

"But what was that second spell you used?" asked Harry all of the sudden, making them all freeze in their spot. It caught Hermione's interest too.

"Oh, what?" Naruto faced Harry. "I mean… what do you mean second?"

"You mean, it's just the Ricopiare spell all the time?"

"Oh… y-yes," smiled Naruto nervously, trying not to sound suspicious. "I'm just that awesome! Much more awesome than Sasuke. I bet you could just produce two clones of yourself!"

"Like he asked you that, dobe."

Naruto grinned. "What? Can't accept the fact that I can produce more clones than you?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked pushing closer to the fox boy. "We'll, if that's the only thing you are better than me, then I guess it won't hurt my pride too much, ne?"

"TEME!" Naruto was about to punch the daylights out of the raven for the good when Hermione called him. He stopped with his fist suspended in the air and his eyes were boring hole to the teme's head.

"Wait, but how?" it was now Hermione's turn to ask. "I can't understand. A wand is where a wizard channels his magic. How come one is able to produce a spell without it?"

"Huh?" Naruto paled. _'Hermione saw that?'_

"Oh don't look at me like that. And don't ever think of lying," the girl raised her eyebrow. "You weren't necessarily sneaky when you hid under your table and did the Cloning Charm without a wand."

"He did?" asked Harry.

"In our place, we don't use wands," Sasuke started for a reason he did not know. He just felt like explaining to his new found… friends, or Naruto's new found friends. After all, he wasn't the friendly type. "Honestly speaking, it was our first time to use wands. So it was not new to us to use magic without it."

"So you're telling us you can use spells without wands?"

"Uh," Naruto cleared up. "We have our own _magic_ that doesn't require wands but of course, we still need to use a wand to perform spells that were specifically created for the use of wands."

"So, the Japanese really does things differently, huh?"

"You could say that. Haha!"

"Well, if you're done interrogating us, I must say that we must go now or we'll be late in Transfiguration," Sasuke said. This time, there was no exaggerating. Two more minutes of not being in McGonagall's classroom will be their one way ticket to hell knowing that McGonagall never tolerated tardiness; in fact, she had an inborn wrath with it and her punishments were the ones one would never look forward to.

"Why didn't you say so, teme?"

"Hn."

"Blimey, Naruto. Stop blaming Sasuke, it's you and your bloody clones' fault! Look at this! They bit me!"

"And pulled my hair."

"And they almost stepped on my glasses."

"Yeah! And they bit me!"

"You already said that, Ron."

"I did?"

"But I still can't understand how you guys use magic without wands."

"Oh come on, Hermione."

* * *

**TBC.**

With that, the ninth chapter is done. Wow. This chapter is a thousand words shorter than the last one. O.o I hope you are not weirded out by the weird plot, actually, my mind is kinda messed up. I did kinda lost all the chapters on my hard drive. I'm just typing what comes out in my mind.

And just so you know…. My hard drive, containing the latest chapter I typed, which was chapter 18, crashed on me. T_T So yeah. It killed my momentum.

As for the marked parts on this chapter:

[1] I made this up.

[2] I did not make this up. It is an actual Italian word that was nearest to the meaning of the English word 'clone'

[3] I do not plan on keeping Naruto and Sasuke's capabilities here, but as much as possible, Sasuke doesn't want to attract any attention and Naruto is usually oblivious so he had used Kage Bunshin in stopping the other _clones._ Technically, it isn't their world so they half care if people would recognize their difference. And remember, they plan on leaving as fast as they could right? XD

**Reply Portion** (anonymous reviews)

**jennifer** - oh thank youuuu so much! I'll do my best! XD

**lulubell12345678** - I'm not sure about fast updates, but thank you!

**Anonymous** - oh thank you! I'll try to write more~

**Black iron locket** - oh thank you so much! Wait... was it you who said about visiting my deviantart account? o_o I'm kinda confused... but yeah~ thank you for the support. XD

**Anonymous** - thanks! haha... I'm sure Naruto will... XDD

**Thank you very much **to my signed reviews! Vampirecat1191, sakura240, mpl3, x-psychicfire-x, Xxsarbear-chanxX, kitty tokyo uzumaki, CareBearCara101

**Next Chapter : Unleashing the Demon**

DreamHunter019

April 13, 2010

Edited: July 28, 2012


	10. Chapter 10 Unleashing the Demon

A/N: Harry Potter V and SasuNaru. **This fanfiction is from my doujinshi in DA called LAPSE**. Although this one will have a VERY DIFFERENT STORY.

**- SHOUNEN AI ONLY - Slow updates - Deaths (Maybe)- Humor/Adventure/Romance…Angst - MAJOR OOC - GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.**

Woooots... Missed me? XD

Disclaimer: Those months that I was gone... I was under the complete guidance of Kakashi sensei, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, purposely trying to increase my abilities in terms of combat. Since they couldn't do it themselves, they needed me to beat the hell out of our kind mangaka (cough cough) for making their lives miserable. Do you think we succeeded?

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Unleashing the Demon**

**Akuma wo Tokihanatsu**

_- Show your face, and hide no more… for love is blind and so am I…-_

It was finally Friday but the rest of the week was plainly uneventful for the Golden Trio and the Ninja Duo. Unfortunately, they met the pink toad for the second time for their second DADA class. She still refrained teaching them anything helpful and only made them bury their noses flat on the rubbish she called _their_ books. The floozy had been constantly prompting Naruto and Harry about their detention and both of them silently agreed that she was doing it on purpose just to smite them bad. She was likely trying to embarrass the both of them to the whole class. Not that it would worsen the situation for Naruto's case since he was used to it but it looked like Harry was losing at bit of his very little patience.

Their Transfiguration classes remained the same sparing the fact that McGonagall was getting scarier than last term. They all knew that she was naturally strict but they had the feeling that they were about to get more from her. She had discussed something about OWLs then proceeded with their lesson about the Vanishing Spell. Sasuke thought was useful. Miraculously, she told the whole class that everyone had the chance to pass her subject. It boosted Harry's confidence and rising up a bit of Neville's, who always appeared like a nutcase in most subjects, especially Potions, but except his all time favorite, Herbology.

During the Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Ron, and Hermione plus an eager Naruto were still missing Hagrid and worried about the half-giant's well being. Every time they would ask Grubbly-Plank, she would always tell them either to mind their own business or she knew nothing about it. Harry was slightly goaded with the interested looks given by his classmates for Grubbly-Plank's lessons that they never gave Hagrid. Apparently, Malfoy sensed his annoyance triggering another word fight between the two which was soon joined by each other's allies.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Actually, he was annoyed by the fact that he was actually enjoying this quite-peaceful setting. Not that he would say it out loud.

It was lunch hour and Harry was uncharacteristically banging his head to the nearest bookshelf because of his usual paranoia. He and Ron decided to use their spare time in the library researching about the uses of moonstones. To increase their load, aside from their moonstones research, they still had to find something about Vanishing Spells and Summoning Charm, homework given by Flitwick and McGonagall. They tried not to panic because they learned it the hard way that panicking would do nothing. Hermione, who insisted that both of her best friends must learn independency, decided not to help them and made them research by themselves without any of her help. She was currently at the Great Hall eating her lunch. As for the two ninjas, they were nowhere to be found.

"You know, Ron? You shouldn't have pissed off Hermione," said Harry desperately. He was slightly contemplating whether it was Ron's fault that Hermione would not help them or his own for ignoring his homework when he should have done them. He sighed. Sometimes he wished that he was a responsible student rather than Voldemort's favorite personalized target dummy. '_What about those times I saved the school! Does that even count?_' He yelled at his mind.

"It wasn't my fault that she's so in love with school rules!" said Ron as he closed the book he was reading. The redhead shivered slightly before looking around, afraid that Hermione might suddenly pop beside him.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Harry. "Finished his homework yet?"

"Honestly, Harry. Have you seen the two of them without one another? I mean, they always bicker but they always appear like they were glued to each other! If one of them was a girl, I'll bet their lovers snogging each other behind our backs! Oh wait change that, I bet they don't care they're both boys."

"And h…how does that answer my question?" Harry blushed before stuttering at Ron's blunt reaction. Ron just gave him a really disturbing idea. How would he look at the two new comers without Ron's words popping in his mind every now and then?

"Well, I think Naruto is done with his homework. If you ask me, he made the Uchiha do it. Honestly, have you seen Naruto awake in any class except Defense Against the Dark Arts? Yeah, during times when he was trying to burn Umbridge with his out of character stare?" Ron gave a dumbfounded look as he tried not to sound mean to Naruto.

"Who wouldn't hate her anyways? She's a scumbag."

"Yeah, Naruto seemed to be very angry when she gave two of you detention," Ron chewed on his gums. "Who wouldn't be wound up when you are constantly being reminded of your detention and _how you acted like a dunce _in class?"

"Yeah-" Harry paused, suddenly remembering something. "Hang on, Naruto and I have detention tonight in her office!"

"Well, good luck to that."

"Thanks for your concern, _best friend_," said Harry grimly. "Oh I found it… something about the Summoning Charm." He took his parchment and quill and started jotting down notes.

"Can I copy it?" asked Ron hopefully.

Harry stared at him maliciously. "What? After what you said… I don't think so."

"Very well," Ron shrugged, pretending to look disappointed before copying Harry's actions. "I guess I could keep these books about the Vanishing Spell for myself then."

"Bother," Harry murmured, before handling Ron his own research.

"Got you there!" Ron said smugly.

"By the way," Harry suddenly stopped writing. He put on a serious look in his face. Don't you think it's really weird?

"What? Umbridge? Worse than weird if you ask me, mate."

"No… yeah… no… I mean, doing magic without wands?" The air went slightly chilly and the two of them felt it. Ron shivered for a bit.

"Oh… that. Well, Naruto said it wasn't necessarily called magic. I think he called it, uh… jootsoo or something," Ron explained. "Hey, can I borrow this? Thanks." He took the other book about the Summoning Charm Harry was reading and started to copy some paragraphs from it in his parchment. Slightly curious of the silent reply he got from his friend, he looked up only to see Harry with his favorite confused look. "Oh come on, Harry. I think we really should start to mind our own business."

Harry was slightly taken aback and offended by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uhm… no… I mean, every time we put our noses into something we should not, we always come back home half dead. I rather stay in one piece, mate. Of course I'm cool with kicking You-Know-Who's ass. But it wouldn't hurt to stop looking for trouble. Just because they are weird, that doesn't mean they are related to You-Know-Who. They even called him by his name."

"That's the problem. No one calls him by his name!"

"Except you and Dumbledore o'course. Oh well, his enemies too! Come on Harry. Your habit of being paranoid is dragging you out the sanity line."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just paranoid." _Maybe._

"Besides, Naruto seems very kind, juvenile, and nice although he has some issues," stated Ron. "But I admit that the first time I saw Sasuke, I thought he's the type who will likely to end up a Death Eater but when I figured out that he and Naruto are friends, I changed my mind."

"You think so?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, give 'em the benefit of doubt."

"Yeah," said Harry. '_Maybe I need to trust more._'

- page beak -

Making sure that there were no other presence other than them, Sasuke released the chakra he was distributing to his feet that was making him stand in the ceiling very ordinarily like he was still on the ground. With that, he came falling to the floor but managed to land gracefully with the slightest thud that was not even noticeable by normal ears. Following his course of actions was Naruto who landed just as refined as him on his right. They turned around until they were facing a large and extremely unsightly stone gargoyle that one would never even want to look twice.

"Dancing pudding," murmured the raven awkwardly and soon the gargoyle started moving on its own. The wall behind it split into two and appeared to be a door. They watched the gargoyle move out of the way, welcoming them inside the office. Sasuke was indifferent and Naruto was amazed. With a nudge from the raven, the blond snapped out from his unknown land and both entered the majestic office – Dumbledore's office. They walked and stopped as they reached Dumbledore's work desk. The old wizard was sitting comfortably on his chair behind it, smiling at the two of them which they thought was a greeting.

"You called for us, sensei?" asked Naruto, slightly bowing before showing his comically wide grin to Dumbledore.

"Yes," the old wizard replied calmly "I expect that you already know that I am about to discuss something about the portkey?" Both ninjas nodded. "I was in the middle of examining the _your _portkey when I discovered that something was off." He pointed at the katana in the desk that was once a portkey and the one that sent them to the wizard's place. "I know I've mentioned that dimensional portkeys need dark magic, right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, his brows were almost forming a straight line.

"Dimensional portkeys or _dime_ portkeys, would not work without the help of Dark Magic," Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "You were the one who used this, right Naruto?"

Naruto just nodded then furrowed his eyes in perplexity. The old wizard was looking at him who must have been waiting for answers. There wasn't a trace of anger in his face though. Dark magic? Did Dumbledore-sensei just mean he had used dark magic that time? All that he could remember was he was indeed channeling his chakra to the blade just like what Asuma-sensei always did. He was so sure that there was no dark magic involved. And how the hell could he? He never even knew that wizards and magic exist! How would he know how dark magic worked? He paused for a second for rational thinking before the thought hit him. He gulped nervously and shifted his glance at Sasuke who seemed to have the idea as well.

It was Kyuubi's chakra he mistakenly distributed towards the portkey. It was a demon's power he had used. Was it _the_ dark magic they were talking about?

Dumbledore, who had sensed Naruto's fear, smiled at the blond. "Naruto, it does not necessarily mean that you must be a bad wizard to use dark magic. It's just that, dark magic is very dangerous that the ministry have forbidden the use of it. Some nice people succumb to dark magic thinking that it could do them good… but in the end, it's just too much they couldn't even handle it."

"Well, the place is filled with murderous essence, would that help activating the portkey without the use of dark magic?" said Sasuke before Naruto could even open his mouth.

"I'm not sure about that, Sasuke," Dumbledore looked at them. With his face, they knew that Dumbledore could see through their lie, only that he decided to let it pass and not to press on them more. "I guess you're still uncomfortable in disclosing facts about your village. Don't worry, I'll wait until you can explain further, but I'll tell you, we need that information." Both ninjas nodded.

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto bowed.

"Is that all what you need to say, Dumbledore-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, that's all," Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I guess I have to remind you that we will need that 'dark magic' again to activate the portkey that will bring you home. Without it, you cannot go home. Now, you may leave and eat your lunch."

With that, Naruto and Sasuke bowed and disappeared with a puff of smoke. They both reappeared in an empty corridor and they decided it was best to walk towards the Great Hall and grab their lunch. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet and no matter how thankful Sasuke was with the blond's silence, he was bothered. The blond would stay quiet only if he was thinking about something and thinking about something meant that the blond had a problem or two. Sasuke looked at the blond. He was right. Definitely, there was something wrong with those downcast eyes of the blond.

"What's wrong?" he tried not to sound very worried, but his voice failed him though.

"You did not have to cover for me," said Naruto. As soon as they reached the Gryffindor table, they sat at the farthest corner, away from the prying eyes of the other students.

"You're not ready," said Sasuke. "You were just scared that you would frighten them." Naruto was still silent but he nodded. "It was Kyuubi, right?"

"Yes. Unconsciously, it was his chakra that I used," Naruto explained. "I was panicking and I don't know what to do. I just channeled my chakra and without knowing it, it was Kyuubi's I was using. Do…do… do you think it was the reason he is gone?" Naruto watched Sasuke shook his head. "I… I harmed Kyuubi. He's not with us for now and we lost the only source of the dark magic that is not really dark."

Sasuke chuckled a little. Apparently in Naruto's condition, he was still trying laugh. How cute, really.

"Why are you laughing?" the blond pouted unceremoniously at the Uchiha.

"I can't believe you're still trying to crack some joke with your downcast attitude, dobe."

"Teme, I'm trying to loosen up the mood you know?" Naruto faked a smile and Sasuke just realized how it hurt him when Naruto did that. I may not be that painful the last time, but now… it hurt like hell.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, teme."

"What for?"

"Because of me, you're stuck here. I'm really sorry. Because of me, you cannot fulfill your unfinished business. I know you're really mad at me now," now Naruto looked like the heavens just fell on him. Sasuke panicked, he really knew nothing about comforting. Wait… Uchihas don't panic, most importantly, Uchihas do not comfort other people!

But to hell, screw the Uchihas.

"I don't mind," he stated. "And I'm not mad. Well, at least not at you."

"You aren't?" there was a glow in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke could not help but to smile.

"Yes, but I'll be mad if you'll start thinking like that," said Sasuke, trying to hide his blush with behind his fringe. He knew that he shouldn't be talking to Naruto like that. It was like someone was controlling his mind to speak the words out loud that he would never dream of saying. He had not yet even named the _feeling_ yet! But nonetheless, he continued. "And I'll be even madder if ever you were trapped in here without me." _Or be trapped in here without you._

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. Did Sasuke just said… did he just meant… was he… it would be nice if…

"There you are!" as the sound of Ron's voice impacted on their ears, both ninjas practically jumped on their seats almost knocking out the goblets of pumpkin juice. Their faces were both flushed and unfortunately for them, the trio did not fail to notice it. Sasuke worked up on his blush when he looked away, pretending to scrutinize the Great Hall while Naruto took five huge puddings, literally stuffing them on his mouth before drinking his own pumpkin juice.

"Where have you been, and what's with your faces?" asked Ron.

"Wandering/studying," both ninjas spoke at the same time then looked at each other. "Studying/Wandering." They said again.

"Well, it looks like you did not want us to know," said Harry sarcastically. It really never help that he was already suspicious about the two and this would happen. "But whatever, I was just here to remind you that we have detention tonight, Naruto." With that, Harry left followed by his friends who were kind enough to look back at them and whisper a barely audible 'sorry'.

Sasuke watched Harry's retreating back, no, glared daggers at his retreating back. Oh how he would love to punch the bespectacled boy's face as a congratulating punch for putting Naruto back in his brooding mood. Naruto was sure a lively boy but when he broods, he was worse than the Uchihas. And they called Sasuke the Emo Prince.

Maybe he should pass the crown to Naruto now? Or maybe Naruto could just be an Uchiha?

- page break -

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs weren't bad spare the strong and unpleasant smell of dragon dungs Professor Sprout insisted were one of the best fertilizers ever existed. It was really difficult to keep the smell off and them fainting even if they were wearing face masks. Well aside from face masks, Harry was not surprised that everyone in the room was wearing a disgusted face; but, he was more surprise to find Naruto and Sasuke scooping dragon dung with their spades like they weren't able to smell the horrid stench at all. If only Harry had known that blood stench was worse than dung. It wasn't really uncomfortable to walk alone with Naruto and Sasuke since Harry had gotten used to their company. But it wasn't the issue he was facing at that moment. He was actually walking alone with a still gloomy Naruto and an apparently angry Sasuke, well to Harry at least. He had admitted that it was his bad to shout at Naruto and Sasuke earlier that day so he said sorry but it did not lift Naruto's mood at all. In fact, he just smiled and said okay then minutes later, he started brooding again. Apparently, the more the blond sulk, the more the raven fuel up. That made him really uncomfortable.

They were currently heading to Umbridge office for their detention. Ron and Hermione went off the common room to start their homework while Sasuke insisted that he would accompany Naruto until they reach Umbridge door. Sasuke may not show or say it but Harry was sure that Sasuke deeply cared for Naruto more than anything or anyone else in this world. Now he could understand what Ron meant with 'lovers'.

"Go back to the common room, teme," Naruto said softly then smiled. He appeared to be really tired and all. Harry wondered if Naruto could still do his part on detention with that little spirit he was showing since lunch.

"Hn."

Harry watched as Sasuke walked away reluctantly. When Sasuke's silhouette finally vanished from the corner, Naruto's face drooped and he and Harry entered the office just to find a smiling Umbridge. Harry even tried to talk to the blond but evidently failed.

"Good evening," Professor Umbridge sing-songed nastily.

"Good evening Professor Umbridge," said Harry as politely as he could be.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Uzumaki," apparently, Umbridge was not happy with Naruto not greeting her back but she nevertheless did not drop her pretense.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge."

"Now let's start with your detention shall we?" she announced happily and gestured Harry and Naruto to take their seats. Naruto took the front seat not even caring that he was seating face to face with Umbridge's desk. Harry, who was worried for his blond friend took the seat a foot away from the blond.

"You two are doing some lines for me using my very own special quills," she pulled a quill out of a box and distributed them to the two. "Mr. Potter, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' and for you Mr. Uzumaki, please write, 'The inferior obeys the superior'."

"How many times, Professor?" again, Harry asked with a polite voice.

"Fill in a one foot long parchment, Mr. Potter, and for Mr. Uzumaki, make it two, for the serious _threat _you made."

"But you haven't given us ink, Professor," Harry was the one who spoke again because he was sure that Naruto, where ever the world he was, was missing his soul to even realize the missing ink.

"Oh no, you wouldn't need one," Umbridge said maliciously before moving to her seat.

Harry blinked once or twice deciding not to think of the worse that would happen after tonight. Looking at the bright side, after this, he would _try _to hold his patience in front of Umbridge and _try _not to go berserk again. He would _try _not to drag anyone else, most especially his friends, to detentions because of backing him up. And the most of all, he would _try _to live after receiving Angelina's wrath for missing the Quidditch team's first meeting for the term.

'_Get on with it, Harry,_' he thought miserably before digging the inkless quill in the top part of the parchment. He started to write 'I must not tell lies'.

He was caught off guard when he had let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared in the parchment and were accompanied by an unexplainable pain in the back of his right hand. Surprisingly, the words written happened to be red instead of the normal black ink. Curious and baffled of what the source of the pain might be, he lifted the thick cloth concealing his tortured skin, he almost panic to find very weird cuts on his skin that were identical to what he wrote in the parchment. It wasn't red ink; it was his blood after all.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Harry quietly.

Remembering that he still had to fill in a foot-long parchment, he groaned silently and continued to write the bloody lines. He bit his lips trying to prevent sounds escaping from them. He would not let Umbridge met her satisfaction just by listening to their tormented groans. Unfortunately for him, it hell hurt. When he had finished past half of the page, the back of his hand started to ooze blood and the parchment was already stained with red. He knew his hand would not last long and Umbridge was waiting for him to give up, _verbally_. No, he would not show anything for her delight. Well, there were a couple of pained groans that escaped his lips but no, he would not admit his defeat openly. She could wait until hell freeze over.

Harry was mentally cursing the pink toad until he realized that the room was horribly silent. He furrowed his brows when he recognized that the occasional stupid coughs from the pink toad stopped exactly five minutes ago. Snooping to know why, he stole a glance at Umbridge only to find her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She was staring horrifically at a certain part of the room as if she saw the three-headed dog, Fluffy, dancing the I'm-gonna-eat-you-right-now dance. Tracing her line of sight, that was when he remembered that he was not alone with Umbridge.

Naruto was writing intently in his own parchment, and there was blood. Blood was oozing madly from the back of his right hand staining the desk, his robes, his parchment, the floor all red. It was dripping fast from his hand, then to the desk, and finally to the floor forming a puddle of blood that was threatening to be a lake. He was almost done with his just like Harry, but it was not only the nasty amount of blood that shocked Harry and he had guessed, Umbridge too, but the fact that Naruto was… yawning… impassively. No. No signs of pain, weakness… nothing.

Wait. There was something about Naruto. His eyes were red if Harry's poor eyesight did not fail him.

And they were finished. They stood up and went to Umbridge. They handed the parchment and waited for her reaction.

"Well," she started. "I hope… for the message to sink in."

"Of course, Professor," Naruto smirked. No, not the usual I'm-friendly smirk, but something that would make one strangle himself out of fear. "I guess it's a good bye for now, Professor." Umbridge nodded and the two left.

Harry and Naruto were walking in an empty corridor heading to the Gryffindor tower when Naruto briskly stopped on his pace as if he had hit an invisible wall. He was about to ask 'why' when Naruto suddenly sighed and called out to the ceiling.

"Stop stalking and get down here, teme."

Harry did not understand at first. '_Teme? That was Sasuke, right? Right. But wait what? Sasuke was here_' His questions were all answered when Sasuke swiftly and gracefully landed at the floor. Okay, maybe his first questions were answered but… '_Where did he come from?_'

"Why did you let her do that?" Sasuke asked the blond, but his voice was far from curious. Harry gulped. Ron was right, if he never knew Sasuke as Naruto's friend, he would have mistaken him as a Death Eater on the loose. His voice was cold and suggesting murder. Sasuke took, or… vigorously took Naruto's bleeding hand from his pocket and thrust it before his face to have a better look. Harry gasped in surprise while Sasuke's face did not even flinch. "That's it… I'm murdering her."

Harry knotted his brows. '_What's wrong with these guys? First it was Naruto who was suggesting murder, now, Sasuke?_'

"No, Sasuke, don't," begged Naruto. "Just… don't… I have no time for her… please? And it's healing already."

'_I thought Kyuubi is gone?_' "And what would you like me to do?" Sasuke raised his voice.

"I'm not asking you of anything, so please… just mind your own business, okay?" Naruto half yelled.

"Mind my own business?**" **Sasukegrowled and was about to continue yelling when he hear a gasp of shock. The raven glared at Harry for a moment before looking back at Naruto, continuing his speech with their own language.** "May I remind you that we are currently in place that we never knew it existed? You and I are stuck here together… ignorant of what is out there and you're the only one I know here! Whether you like it or not, YOUR BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS! And you're bloody telling me to mind my own business? Shit, Naruto! Tell me, where am I supposed to place myself?**"

"**To hell if I know, you prick! I told you to leave me alone and that's what I want! Everyone does that to me anyway! YOU! Why would you be any different! Blew off, Uchiha! LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

"**Will you please just-**"

"**No! If you're sticking with me just because I'm the only option and if you're sticking with me because of your Uchiha episodes… then don't use me! Okay?**"

Naruto finally snapped, tears running from his eyes. It was his fault that they were stuck here. It was his fault that Kyuubi was nowhere to found. It was his fault that they would not be able to get back. Why wouldn't Sasuke blame him? Was he pretending? He could not understand. Why couldn't Sasuke just leave him alone like what he always did before?

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrist slacked out of shock and Naruto used the opportunity to pull his arms away from the raven and ran straight to the dark corridor. Seeing that neither of his friends was behind him, without any second thoughts, he hurried towards a window and jumped. Sasuke told Harry (more like ordered Harry) to get back to the common room and that he'll fix everything. Swiftly, he followed the blond through the corridor, then the window and landed at the wet lawn of the Hogwarts ground because of the short drizzle. He panicked when he caught no sight of the tussle of blond hair but was soon relieved when he saw a faint color of yellow by the lake. Without wasting any second he disappeared and appeared by the blond's side.

Sasuke did not know what would happen if he would let Naruto out of sight. He had this feeling that he might not be able to see him again. No, he would not like that. After all, to be able to be with Naruto was his reason of coming back.

Yes, that was his sole reason after all.

"Dobe," he cooed softly.

"I thought I told you not to come after me," Naruto sniffed.

"No, I won't. Since when did I get ordered by a dobe like you?," Sasuke's voice was firm and somehow, Naruto was relieved when he heard that from the raven. No one had ever told him that. Not even Kyuubi.

"Why won't you just leave me?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear more. "You hated me enough when you thrust Chidori on me… why won't you just… hate me like that again? I know you hate me. Because of me, instead of you training to decapitate your brother's head, you're here playing wizard."

"Because I don't want to lose you like I did with my family," he whispered softly at Naruto's ears.

"Huh?"

"Come on, dobe. I did not return to see your face like that," Sasuke smiled and for the first time, Naruto realized that he _like _Sasuke when he smiles. "And please don't blame yourself if we're stuck here because of the silly katana. Besides, I don't even care that I'm stuck here and you're with me. I just can't imagine myself being stuck here with a person other than you. I might have murdered that person in a second." Sasuke did not know what had gotten into him to say that. What he knew was his face was all red and all, embarrassed.

For the first time after lunch, Naruto smiled… and it was the most genuine smile he had ever given off, yet.

"You're too cheesy," Naruto snickered.

"Yeah- what?"

"I said you're cheesy," now Naruto was laughing. "But you must stick with what you said, Sasuke." Halting from laughing, he started to speak with a serious tone. "You said I'm the reason you came back, now stick with that."

"Huh?"

"Just promise me you won't leave me, again…"

"Of course."

"So, you're back for good?"

"Hn." _After all, you're the reason I return to that bloody village._

"Great! Now let's go to bed."

"For the first time, I think you're getting smart, dobe."

"TEME!"

- page break -

Harry did not like this. Okay, the two new comers were using _their _language and hell, he could not understand them. First, Naruto's eyes were red, and he's bleeding all of his blood! Oh yeah, then Sasuke came. His new friends fought and with the looks of it, they seem to want to decapitate each other! And oh look, Naruto had ran off.

'_What's with Naruto? What's with that blood? Those eyes… what were they? Do they have anything to do with the Order? With Voldemort? Tomorrow, I need some answers tomorrow._'

* * *

**TBC.**

Well…. This chapter is surely angsty… I'm sorry about that. Well, they can't remain happy forever right? O.o

And on the other hand, you guys saved this fic. This one was literally dead but your awesome reviews kind of edo-tensei-ed it. I know that I haven't answered back to any of your reviews yet, but I so busy I'm gonna faint. My inspiration for this fic is still dead though. So yeah, I'm hostaging the next chapters unless my inspiration comes back.

And yeah, before I bid you a temporary farewell... would you guys be kind enough and suggest titles of cool animes with extreme bromance that will make you scream for dear life? Yah know... like 07 Ghost, Kyou Kara Maoh and stuff? Please please please? Pretty pretty please?

**Next Chapter : Strengthening the Bonds**

DreamHunter019

April 16, 2010

Edited: October 7, 2012


End file.
